El Cazador de Dragones
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Albert, el vikingo conocido como El Cazador de Dragones, desea que su esposa sea obediente, sencilla y humilde . Candy espera por esposo a un guerrero cruel y desalmado que sea fácil de envenenar y poder salvar a su hermana ¿Cómo matar a Albert si es parecido al Dios Thor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es mi primera adaptación, espero les guste y la lean y me gustaría que no sean muy malos conmigo en sus criticas, yo disfruté escribirlo ^^ En fin, ¡ojalá y les guste!

**Summary:** Albert, el vikingo conocido como El Cazador de Dragones, desea que su esposa sea obediente, sencilla y humilde . Candy espera por esposo a un guerrero cruel y desalmado que sea fácil de envenenar y poder salvar a su hermana ¿Cómo matar a Albert si es parecido al Dios Thor? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro solo en animo de entretener.

**Argumento**

Albert, un guerrero vikingo conocido como El Cazador de Dragones, desea una esposa obediente, una mujer sencilla y humilde y que tenga todos sus dientes. Una sirena seductora que atraiga la atención de todos los hombres, no tiene ninguna utilidad para él.

Candy espera a un guerrero cruel, a un hombre que sea fácil de envenenar. Pero no a alguien parecido al Dios Thor, con el pelo dorado, los ojos azules del color del cielo y una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Cómo podrá matar a Albert? Pero eso es algo que tiene que hacer si quiere salvar a su hermana...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Uno**

Castillo de Glasgow, Escocia y Northumbria, 1029 d.C.

– La batalla no tardará en llegar – Albert mantuvo la voz baja, aunque el ruido de los que vivían y trabajaban en el castillo y de los nobles locales que habían llegado, para presenciar su matrimonio con Candy, La Pura, ocultaron sus palabras de los oídos de cualquier curioso. – Dicen en la aldea que los Pictos están reuniendo fuerzas.

La interminable espera por la llegada de su novia, había agriado el humor de Albert. Sus nuevas tierras no eran el premio que esperaba por haber servido al rey Edward durante casi cuatro inviernos. Ahora mismo lo que él deseaba era una batalla, así podría liberar esa inquieta energía que fluía en sus huesos. Y apaciguar la creciente lujuria de su cuerpo.

– Sí. Por suerte, podemos aliviarlos de sus monedas. Vas a necesitar muchas para reforzar este castillo. – Su hermano Anthony hizo una mueca y escupió el vino en una copa de bronce. – ¿No te habló Edward, el Grande, de la riqueza del castillo de Glasgow? No he visto nada más que suciedad, y no he probado ni una comida, ni una cerveza, ni aguamiel decente en esta pocilga, desde que llegamos.

– Lo sé, pero las tierras son fértiles y las haciendas son enormes. – Albert y Anthony no habían perdido el tiempo, habían cabalgado por toda la propiedad para hacerse una idea de la amplitud de las tierras que serían de Albert, una vez que se casase con Candy. Albert miró a las dos prostitutas que servían bebida en las copas de las mesas. –¿Porque hay dos prostitutas sirviendo en el castillo?

– Creo que es para aliviar las necesidades de los hombres – Anthony sacó su cuchillo y lo hundió parcialmente en la superficie de la mesa. – Hace casi dos lunas que no he estado con una mujer. Anoche casi lleve a la más rolliza a mi cama.

Albert escupió sobre la mesa la cerveza que tenía en la boca. Entrecerrando los ojos en la suciedad incrustada de la mesa, se pasó una mano por los labios mojados. – ¡No me lo creo! Ni una sola vez te he visto follar con una mujer que otros hombres hayan compartido.

– Mi polla no ha sentido nada más que mis propias manos por dos lunas. Es como una fiebre que tengo en la cabeza, ante la idea de un coño caliente y apretado. La suave piel de una mujer. – Anthony se frotó el pene. – Y unos pechos generosos.

Albert gimió mientras su polla se endurecía en respuesta a las palabras y a las imágenes evocadas por Anthony, y gruñó. – Basta. O mi determinación se hará añicos.

Anthony se rió, dando una palmada en la mesa y haciendo inmediatamente una mueca cuando la pegajosa cerveza manchó sus manos. Limpiándose en la túnica comentó. – Nadie creería que la verga de Albert no ha tenido compañía durante una noche, y mucho menos por dos lunas. Entiendo que no tomes a una de las mujeres del castillo, pero a una de las prostitutas de la aldea…

Albert se encogió de hombros.

– Mi señora tiene que ser respetada por su pueblo.

Anthony hizo un gesto hacia los rostros surcados de suciedad de los hombres y las mujeres que se tambaleaban y tropezaban entre las mesas del salón. – ¿Deseas su respeto?

Albert examinó el lugar y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando el

rey lo trasladó al castillo de Glasgow, él se había imaginado una propiedad no muy diferente a la de su hermano mayor; limpia, ordenada, con olor a hierba fresca y llena de pulcros sirvientes y comerciantes. Y no era por esa suciedad, o por el humo que llenaba todo el salón con un aire enrarecido, por lo que evitaba tomar las comidas en la mesa principal siempre que era posible, sino por los aldeanos que no hacían nada más que beber cerveza y revolcarse en sus propios residuos.

– Apuesto a que ni el castillo ni esa gente ha visto una escoba o un cubo de agua limpia en las últimas semanas. No te envidio, hermano – Anthony pateó los juncos mojados del suelo. Las pulgas pululaban por los restos en descomposición. – Si fuera yo el que tuviera que decir mis votos matrimoniales, preferiría como esposa a la gobernanta de Candy que a ella misma.

Un niño pequeño y sucio les sirvió una bandeja con dos platos cubiertos de una masa pegajosa. Albert se estremeció cuando el olor de la comida inundó sus fosas nasales.

– Te juro que si ella está tan rancia como esta comida, el matrimonio no se consumará esta noche. – Albert entrecerró los labios. – Pondré a trabajar a más hombres para que terminen mañana las cabañas de baños.

– ¿Y vas a obligar a tu pueblo a usar jabón?

– Sí. – Contestó Albert recordando a las mujeres perfumadas con lavanda de la corte de Edward, o la dulce fragancia de las mujeres nórdicas. Y el aroma picante del harén. Ahora no olía nada más que el hedor del castillo de Glasgow.

El estruendo de las puertas del salón provocó que aumentara el clamor de las voces de la cámara.

– Tu novia ya está aquí.

– ¿Debería alegrarme de que ella se haya dignado a aparecer? – Albert apretó los dientes, pero la rabia que había controlado lo invadió de nuevo, haciendo que sus manos se apretasen en puños, y que cada uno de sus músculos se tensase. Había luchado durante mucho tiempo y muy duramente por el castillo de Glasgow y por las dos aldeas vecinas al castillo. Por Odin, que su novia y esta gente conocerían su lugar antes de que el invierno terminase.

Las pocas lámparas en cada lado de la entrada del castillo, hacían muy poco para levantar las oscuras sombras del salón envuelto en humo. Una fuerte ráfaga helada agitó en un torbellino los juncos que ocultaban los suelos de piedra irregular, un perro sarnoso olfateó y empezó a aullar, mientras un rayo clareaba el cielo de la noche. El trueno retumbó anunciando la tormenta que se aproximaba.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia los recién llegados.

Albert clavó su mirada fijamente en ellos, buscando a la mujer a la que tomaría por esposa. Su boca se abrió cuando divisó a la única mujer en el centro de un grupo de guerreros armados.

– Nunca he visto a una mujer tan diferente de su nombre. – Comentó Anthony vaciando su copa. – Si tuviese que apodarla de alguna manera, la llamaría Candy, La Sirena y no Candy, La Pura.

Albert apenas registró las palabras de Anthony. Él esperaba una esposa obediente que no discutiera, que tuviese todos sus dientes y que realizara todos sus deberes de esposa sin quejarse. Una mujer sencilla y humilde.

Él no buscaba, en absoluto, a una bella Diosa que llamaba la atención de todos los hombres. Porque todos los hombres del salón, desde cada niño que servía, hasta cada marchito anciano, pasando por cada guerrero, se quedaban boquiabiertos por su belleza, mientras ella se deslizaba lentamente por el salón.

Albert no deseaba a una ninfa rubia con senos tan maduros como melones y labios de rubí, que imploraban besos. Ni a una doncella con un rebelde mentón obstinado, pero cuyas flexibles caderas clamaban por las manos de un hombre. Ni sobre todo, a una mujer cuyo parpadeo de ojos no hablaba de nada más que de problemas.

Albert apretó su desvergonzada y dolorida polla, dispuesto a calmarla, y esperó con las manos cruzadas en su pecho a que su novia estuviese frente a la mesa principal, antes de reconocer su presencia. Con los labios fruncidos, supo que ella ya conocía su descontento.

– Llegas tarde – Le reprochó Albert poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con las manos, mientras presionaba su erección contra el borde de la madera, para que el dolor la relajara.

Lo consiguió durante un instante ya que su pene flácido volvió a erguirse como un ariete al poco tiempo, cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y la luz de la chimenea bailó en su ondulado cabello, dilatando también sus fosas nasales. Candy se retorció los dedos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos, cuando habló con una voz suave y musical.

– Perdona mi tardanza, mi señor.

Sus palabras tenían un ligero tono de burla, lo que indicaba que a ella no le importaba ni un poco su perdón. Antes de que Albert pudiera pronunciar una respuesta, un hombre vestido con el atuendo de un monje se adelantó.

– La tormenta nos retrasó, mi señor.

Ningún hombre parecía menos un siervo de Dios que el que estaba delante de Albert.

Fuerte, alto y musculoso, llevaba una túnica marrón hecha para un hombre con la mitad de su altura y anchura, y el dobladillo de la túnica apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, gruesas como troncos de roble. El hombre de detrás del sacerdote se adelantó sacándose el casco de la armadura de la cabeza.

Albert reprimió un rugido cuando reconoció al caballero y tocó el frío acero de Heioir, la espada llamada Asesina de Dragones por sus enemigos, tanto cristianos como nórdicos. Él apretó la mandíbula antes de inclinar la cabeza.

– Neal, ¿qué te trae por Glasgow?

Albert no sentía la menor simpatía por Lord Neal, el tercer hijo del Conde de Leagan. Convocado por el rey Edward, Neal había tomado la espada para ayudar a Albert y a sus hermanos cuando lucharon en las batallas fronterizas contra el rey Samuel Brighton, de Escocia. El matrimonio de Albert con la sobrina de Samuel Brighton, Candy, fue arreglado para formalizar una tregua temporal entre los dos soberanos, ya que el castillo de Glasgow marcaba la frontera entre los dos reinos.

– Disimula tu rabia – murmuró Anthony con la voz demasiado baja para llegar a oídos de Neal, mientras su mano se frotaba la barba. – No golpees a _Lord idiota_.

Albert asintió imperceptiblemente hacia su hermano, cruzándose de brazos, sin desviar su atención del indeseable Lord.

– Seré el testigo de tus votos con Lady Candy. – Neal sonrió enseñando los dientes, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus pálidos ojos azules.

– No retrasaré tu viaje de regreso. Los votos se dirán esta noche. Anthony, envía a un muchacho a buscar al sacerdote.

– El rey ha enviado a su propio hombre santo. – Asintió Neal haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el monje.

– Quiero al sacerdote del lugar, al igual que al hombre del rey presidiendo la ceremonia. – Nadie negaría los votos que él y Candy intercambiarían ese día.

Neal se encogió de hombros. – Como quieras.

Albert dio órdenes a un sirviente del castillo para que fuera a buscar comida y bebida, mientras ayudaba a la novia a subir al estrado, sosteniendo suavemente sus delicados dedos, y soltando reticentemente su mano antes de sentarse en el banco.

Su virilidad creció cuando la cadera de ella le rozó el muslo. Deseando que su pene se relajase, miró de reojo a su futura esposa. Candy parecía haber pasado por momentos difíciles. Sin embargo, ella era la sobrina de Samuel Brighton, aunque fuese a través de la esposa de un hermano. Por ese motivo, lo más lógico sería que estuviese gorda y fuese insoportablemente mimada.

Según los aldeanos, Lady Candy nunca había estado en Glasgow, a pesar de haber heredado el castillo y las tierras que se extendían hasta la costa este de Northumbria. Tierras que serían de Albert una vez que el matrimonio fuese consumado.

Después de servir el vino en una copa, Albert se la ofreció a Candy.

– ¿Debemos casarnos esta noche, mi señor? – Candy tenía algunas pecas esparcidas por su arrogante nariz. Albert observó también que sus pequeñas manos se enroscaban con fuerza cuando le susurró la pregunta.

Muy sorprendido por la osadía de ella al preguntarle eso, Albert deslizó su mirada desde su regazo, a su orgullosa y levantada barbilla mientras ella miraba hacia el frente, regresando otra vez para observar su muñeca desnuda, cuando la manga de su túnica se deslizó hacia un lado. Leves señales del color de las flores del brezo marcaban sus muñecas. Albert frunció el ceño.

– ¿Tenemos que hacerlo, mi señor?

La irritación le calentó el rostro, y Albert respiró hondo, con la esperanza de calmar su temperamento. Aunque de inmediato lamentó esa acción.

Candy olía a primavera, fresca y verde, e irradiaba el calor de una docena de campos calentados por el sol cegador del verano. La cabeza de Candy le rozó el brazo, y cuando se alisó la falda, su cabello se deslizó como una caricia de seda en su antebrazo. El pene de Albert se engrosó todavía más.

Candy movía los labios, pero él estaba tan hechizado con la vista de sus dientes como perlas que no oyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo. No fue hasta que Neal se sentó en el banco, al otro lado de ella, que Albert registró la rabia en la voz de ella y la pregunta que le había hecho.

– Sí, tenemos que hacerlo – Albert la convertiría en su esposa esta noche. – Nos casaremos esta noche.

– Es costumbre divulgar las proclamas tres veces.

Albert tomó la barbilla de Candy y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de manera que ella no tuvo más remedio que encontrarse con su mirada.

– Nos casaremos cuando el sacerdote entre en esta sala.

La rabia cruzó las profundidades verdes de los ojos de ella. Un tono rosado se extendió por el rostro de la joven. Albert habría jurado que las llamas le lamían las puntas de sus dedos, pero era el aire caliente de la respiración de Candy el que le estaba quemando.

Sintió que su pene se tensaba de deseo y endurecía su saco.

La mirada que ella le dirigió fue de puro desafío. Él no iba a tolerar a una esposa desobediente. La idea de domarla, mientras se imaginaba esos rizos rubios esparcidos sobre la cama cuando él se introdujese en su apretado canal virgen, hizo saltar a su pene dentro de sus pantalones.

El sacerdote del castillo eligió ese momento para anunciar su presencia.

– ¿Mi señor?

Albert clavó sus ojos en Candy, sintiendo su olor tan cerca, toda dulzura y placer, notando la sensación de su suave piel, el nervioso lamer de su lengua rosada en la comisura de los labios, y apartó cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza, menos de el de ella desnuda y en toda su gloria.

– Cásenos padre. Ahora.

– Hermano – Anthony, siempre el mediador, se adelantó.

– No. Ni una palabra – Albert gruñó.

Candy no apartó su mirada de la suya, aunque tenía los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Y las proclamas, mi señor?

– Mi señora, he esperado tu llegada durante siete noches. Nos vamos a casar de inmediato. Lea las proclamas tres veces primero, padre.

El labio inferior de Candy temblaba, pero levantó la barbilla y miró al sacerdote. – Es costumbre realizar una misa.

– Si, es la costumbre. – El sacerdote balbuceó las palabras.

El vello de la nuca de Albert se erizó.

– Cásenos de una vez. La misa se realizará mañana.

– Puede que desees ver el contrato de matrimonio – Candy miró a Neal, quien sacó de una bolsa un pergamino atado y sellado y lo puso encima de la mesa. Albert desató la cinta que rodeaba el frágil papel. Todos se quedaron observándolo en silencio, con la mirada fija en él.

Albert empezó a leer el pergamino y al instante sintió temblar un músculo de su rostro, mientras la furia corría por sus venas.

Anthony le empujó ligeramente, susurrándole. – Cálmate. Recuerda que estas tierras serán tuyas. – Y extendiendo el brazo, le quitó el pergamino, leyó lo que estaba escrito y masculló una maldición. – El rey Samuel Brighton exige que todos los testigos de los votos, estén presentes en la cámara nupcial durante la consumación.

– Eso es un insulto. ¿Todos serán testigos de la consumación? ¿Es que una sábana ensangrentada no es suficiente? – La mente de Albert se agitaba furiosamente.

Candy esperaba un guerrero despiadado con mal aliento y que apestase. Un hombre así sería fácil de matar. Un bufón sin gracia y con un temperamento vicioso. Un hombre al que pudiera envenenar fácilmente.

No un hombre con el cabello dorado y los ojos azules del color del cielo, cuyos hombros hacían parecer pequeño a cualquier guerrero que ella hubiera visto alguna vez. A primera vista, pensó en él como el Dios nórdico del que sus primos y hermana hablaban constantemente, Thor, el Dios del Trueno. En realidad debería ser el Dios del Trueno, porque su corazón no había dejado de latir acelerado desde el mismo momento que había puesto los ojos en él.

Su barbilla seguía ardiendo por su tacto, su piel estaba tan caliente que deseaba volcarse el frío contenido de la copa por su rostro y cuello. Tragó saliva.

Glasgow no era como su padre se lo había descrito.

No era para nada un premio. El hedor del castillo le había llegado, antes de pasar por la puerta. ¿Por qué Neal codiciaba esta tierra?

El olor de la carne podrida, flotando desde la mesa, le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Sería fácil poner el veneno que tenía en una bolsa atada a su falda, en la comida de Lord Albert. Él nunca sentiría el sabor amargo. Candy se encogió cuando el Lord le cogió la mano, haciendo que mirara sus manos juntas, comparando la piel bronceada de él, con la suya tan pálida como la nieve que pronto caería sobre el castillo de Glasgow. Su apretón era fuerte, y donde sus manos se tocaban ella sintió el pulso acelerado de Albert, quemando su piel.

_¿Cómo voy a matarlo? Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón. Puedo oír su respiración._

El recuerdo del delgado cuerpo de su hermana encadenado a las paredes de las mazmorras del castillo de Carden, le provocaba náuseas. Era la vida de él por la de ella. No le quedaba más opción que envenenarlo.

Candy no se resistió cuando el señor la hizo levantarse y la acercó a su lado en el estrado. En el momento en que el padre pronunció los votos, ella estaba demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El salón estaba lleno cuando ella pronunció su juramento y todos se quedaron en silencio cuando dijo las palabras que los unían. Candy se sorprendió al oír la voz de Albert, era más sonora y fuerte que el rugido del mar chocando contra las murallas del castillo de Carden. Las murallas que protegían los calabozos donde los hombres de Neal, mantenían prisionera a su hermana Daisy.

– Mi señora.

Candy parpadeó cuando Albert la atrajo hacia él.

– Es una costumbre nórdica el intercambio de anillos como símbolo de nuestra unión – Albert miró a Anthony, quien se adelantó y puso dos alianzas de oro en la palma de su hermano.

Albert deslizó el frío metal en su dedo, haciendo que el anillo de oro brillara bajo la tenue luz de la chimenea y que Candy sintiera como si le hubieran puesto un peso enorme sobre los hombros. El Lord le dio la mano cuando sus ojos se encontraron y la feroz expresión en su rostro hizo que su garganta se apretase. Albert rozó con los labios el dorso de su mano, antes de dejarle el otro anillo en su palma.

Las llamas se extendieron desde sus manos calentando su interior, provocándole un extraño calor en el vientre. Candy deseó en ese momento arrojarse en sus brazos, contárselo todo y pedirle que fuese su campeón y el de Daisy.

Eso era un sueño imposible. Algún hechizo maldito del anillo.

– Lady Candy – El suave susurro apartó la neblina que tenía de rehén a su cuerpo y a su mente.

Apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que temió que se le romperían, Candy puso el anillo en el dedo de Albert, arriesgándose a mirar a su marido cuando el metal se negó a deslizarse por sus gruesos nudillos. Su corazón se agitó en su pecho frente a su mirada penetrante. Los reflejos ámbar de sus ojos azules le produjo el mismo calor, que provocaría un dragón a punto de arrojar una llamarada de fuego. Su mano cubrió la de ella y la ayudó a empujar el aro en su dedo.

Candy no supo cuando se sentaron otra vez en la mesa principal.

Cuando apareció otro plato repugnante, Candy ya estaba anhelando una manzana o, si tuviera suerte, una zanahoria. Aunque su estomago empezó a protestar ruidosamente, no se llevó ni un solo pedazo de esa fétida carne a los labios. Ella observó la comida tratando de determinar si algo de lo que había en el plato le parecía remotamente familiar.

– Ni Anthony ni yo hemos conseguido identificar el contenido de la olla de la cocina.

Candy sintió que se le erizaba la piel y el corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho, cuando se volvió para mirar a su señor, pillándola desprevenida por la sonrisa torcida que le brindó y por la diversión que arrugaba las esquinas de sus ojos. Un parpadeo fue la única respuesta a su prometido. Sin poder contener una sonrisa, Candy deseó haber podido ver el rostro del rey al ser testigo de esta alianza.

Albert se inclinó y le dijo a Candy al oído.

– Anthony ha escondido pan, queso, vino y manzanas en nuestra cámara. Candy se volvió a mirarlo.

– ¿Manzanas? ¿De verdad? – La boca se le hizo agua y ella lo miró como si fuera el dueño de las llaves del Reino de Cristo. – He estado deseando una manzana durante siete noches – Candy cerró los ojos recordando el sabor agridulce de su fruta favorita, parpadeando cuando el dedo de Albert rozó su cuello.

Frunciendo el ceño, Albert le cogió de la mano y empujó las mangas de su vestido hasta desnudar su muñeca.

– ¿Cómo te has hecho estos moretones, mi señora?

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Dos**

Candy, La Pura, podría llamarse Candy, La Orgullosa, después de permanecer firme e inalcanzable durante la ceremonia. Albert apenas sintió el temblor de sus manos, o su respiración alterada por los nervios, o la leve tartamudez a la hora de pronunciar sus votos.

Anthony se había sentado a su izquierda y Neal al lado de él.

– No veo por qué Neal tiene que estar sentado en la mesa principal. Es el tercer hijo.

– ¿Debo recordarte que soy Anthony el Pacificador?

– Y quieres que Neal parta por la mañana, ¿no? – Albert se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano.

– ¿Crees que se marcharía si tuviera una excusa para estar cerca de ella por más de tiempo?

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Albert rodó los ojos. – Me inclino ante la sabiduría del Pacificador de Edward.

– No me gusta esa orden del pergamino del rey Samuel Brighton– Comentó Anthony cortando en dos un trozo de pan quemado.

– ¿Y qué pasaría si Candy no fuera virgen? – Dijo Albert con los dientes apretados.

– ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó Anthony.

– No conozco muy bien las leyes de este país.– La mirada de Albert barrió la habitación. La multitud se alborotaba más con cada copa vacía. No era probable que pudiera evitar que el salón entero entrase en su habitación.

– Si tu mujer no es virgen, puedes perder las tierras.

– Un corte rápido en mi brazo y una sábana manchada con sangre, resolverá todo.

– No. No sabemos las costumbres locales. ¿Y si las mujeres tienen que lavar a Candy después? – Anthony movió la cabeza – Tal vez Neal y los hombres tengan que verificar tu verga para…

– Muchas novias se salvaron gracias a la sangre de un cerdo o de un pollo.

– Buscaré algo así. – Prometió Anthony.

Albert no pensaba permitir que ningún hombre se comiese con los ojos los abundantes pechos de Candy, o tratase de ver si los rizos de su cabello rubio, combinarían con los de su ingle. Su mirada cayó sobre su regazo, como si pudiera discernir la respuesta a esa pregunta mirando fijamente el vestido de la joven.

Ella estaba inmóvil, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y no hacía ningún intento de utilizar el cuchillo para comer.

– ¿Mi señora?

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera, una de las pocas que ella había concedido, Candy susurró. – Estoy esperando las manzanas, mi señor.

Albert se imaginó sus carnosos labios rojos, mientras ella mordía una manzana y la punta de su pene se humedeció, chorreando savia. Albert se ahogó en su fresco aroma de primavera, y su sacó se tensó como las rocas calientes próximas a explotar.

Una de las criadas se aclaró la garganta y acercándose a Candy le susurró algo al oído.

Candy enderezó los hombros y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

– Es hora de retirarme, mi señor.

Él escuchó sus palabras, pero no penetraron en la neblina de lujuria que inundaba su mente. Albert se levantó y sus ojos siguieron el vaivén de sus caderas mientras ella se deslizaba por la escalera. Nunca había visto a una mujer moverse con tanta gracia. Su polla luchó contra sus pantalones de lino, estirando la tela hasta que otra vez resucitó erguida y orgullosa. Su mente estaba llena de visiones de Candy, desnuda bajo él, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, rogando por su toque, por sus besos, por su exigente posesión.

– Borra esa expresión de tu cara, hermano. Neal te está observando como el halcón que es y todo el mundo puede ver tu deseo. Siéntate. Albert aceptó el consejo de su hermano y se sentó bruscamente.

Las nobles damas se levantaron para seguir a Candy hacia la escalera de piedra.

– No me gusta esto – Anthony vació la copa. – ¿Qué está pasando? No creo que sea una casualidad que Neal esté aquí para presenciar la consumación de tu matrimonio.

– ¿Tienes la sangre?

– ¿No has notado mi ausencia mientras tú y tu novia os susurrabais el uno al otro?. – Anthony le mostró una sonrisa burlona, diciéndole de esa manera que sabía donde habían estado los pensamientos de Albert. –He puesto dos bolsas debajo de las pieles de la cama.

– No una, sino dos. ¿Voy a romper un himen o a matar a un cerdo?

– Uno contiene el aceite que utiliza el maestro del harén con las vírgenes. Candy parecía lo bastante aterrorizada como para gritar. El aceite facilitará el camino y tal vez adormezca su dolor.

Albert se quedó mirando el techo. Pendiente sólo de su deseo, había olvidado el supuesto dolor que la pérdida de su virginidad podría causar a Candy.

– No quiero que otros hombres vean a mi novia desnuda.

– Mantén la calma, hermano. Tu esposa encontró una cama con cortinas. Eso garantizará un mínimo de privacidad.

– Nuestros hombres y tú rodeareis la cama. Nadie retirará las cortinas. – Él no deseaba todo esto, pero si no tomaba a Candy públicamente, Albert sabía que se arriesgaría a perder Glasgow. – Tiene que hacerse esta noche. – Dijo apretando los dientes. Pero la verdad era que aunque su erección no había disminuido, tomar la virginidad de su esposa mientras Neal y otros escuchaban sus gemidos no era nada excitante. Recordó sus temblorosos dedos durante la bendición del sacerdote y se prometió proteger a Candy de los curiosos.

Un rugido llegó procedente de las mesas inferiores. Albert miró hacia la dirección del ruido y se movió bruscamente, con la espada en la mano. La mitad de los hombres en la sala estaban borrachos y la mayoría no le debía lealtad a nadie. Los gritos y las palabras indecentes aumentaban a cada momento que pasaba. La cerveza derramada empapaba los juncos del suelo, el humo llenaba el ambiente y el olor a orina dominaba el salón.

Los guerreros de Neal rodearon a su Lord mientras este bebía de una copa, que luego arrojó sobre una mesa. Neal levantó su espada y gritó.

– Es la hora de la ceremonia.

En cuestión de segundos Neal y sus hombres habían rodeado a Albert y a Anthony.

– Es una joven rebelde la que has tomado como esposa – Le provocó Neal a Albert con una astuta mirada. – Candy se negó a confesarse con el monje. Tal vez ella rechace tu polla.

Neal indicó a sus hombres que se separaran de Albert y de Anthony, arrojando su espada y despojándose de su cota de malla.

Entonces los puños de Albert encontraron media docena de mandíbulas, aunque pronto se encontró desnudo y cargado sobre los hombros de los hombres que se amontonaban en el salón.

Gritos lascivos rebotaron en las paredes, los hombres corrieron hacia las escaleras de piedra, empujándolo a través de la puerta de la cámara, y en línea recta hacia una de las matronas. La mano de ella acarició su polla, y le apretó la base antes de gritar.

– Por los Dioses, tiene un montón de simiente.

Una mujer gritó y el público se rió, alguien empujó a Albert hacia la cama, y tropezando prácticamente fue lanzado a través de las cortinas de terciopelo de alrededor de la cama para caer, con un golpe, en el colchón de paja.

Las mujeres la habían despojado de su ropa, cepillado el cabello hasta que sintió hormiguear el cuero cabelludo, y colocado en el colchón debajo de las sábanas. Las sábanas frías le provocaban a Candy temblores en la columna vertebral, piel de gallina en los brazos y poniéndose la mano sobre su estomago, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que sintió el sabor de su propia sangre.

Ella miró hacia la cortina verde que cubría la cama, pero sus ojos se negaban a enfocarlas. Las otras mujeres habían tratado de evitar que se cerraran las cortinas alrededor de la cama, pero una de las nobles, Lady Flamy, llegó al rescate de Candy.

Rezando fervientemente, para sobrevivir a la consumación, ella casi saltó de la cama cuando los gritos, los silbidos y los golpes acabaron con las conversaciones de las mujeres. Candy escuchó a una mujer alabar la virilidad del señor. _¿Como sabía esa bruja que su marido tenía semilla en abundancia? _Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reflexionar sobre la fuente de los conocimientos de esa mujer, las cortinas se abrieron y su marido cayó sobre el colchón.

Las piernas de Albert eran oscuras contra la blancura de las sábanas y Candy las miró hipnotizada al ver los músculos rígidos y prominentes.

Alguien abrió las cortinas de la cama mostrándolos a los demás. Albert cubrió su cuerpo con el de él, estirando un brazo para poner el terciopelo de vuelta en su lugar, gritando.

– Anthony, cuida de eso y no dejes que las abran.

Candy escuchó la respuesta del hermano de Albert, pero Anthony habló en escandinavo y ella no pudo entender las órdenes que rugió.

Ella se estremeció cuando dedos callosos serpentearon por entre las cortinas y le pellizcaron el brazo.

Albert gruñó, agarró esa mano y torció la muñeca huesuda hasta que el hombre gritó en agonía.

Candy sintió un peso en su pecho, no podía respirar suficiente aire y el pánico burbujeaba en su apretada garganta. Se retorció, y luchó, tratando de aliviar ese peso que la privaba del aliento.

– Quieta, Candy. A mí, mírame a mí. – Albert la agarró por los hombros y le dio una sacudida.

– _¡Montela __con fuerza!_

– _¡Métasela bien!_

_No puedo hacerlo. No puedo._

– Si que puedes. Puedes hacerlo. No les hagas caso a ellos. Mírame. – Los labios de Albert susurraron en su oreja y en seguida retrocedió, para sostener la mirada de ella.

_¿Estoy pensando en voz alta? ¿Esto es una pesadilla?_ Se preguntó Candy.

– ¿Eres virgen?

– _¡Chúpele las tetas!_

– _¡Muerda sus pezones!_

Candy sólo escuchaba las voces de los hombres.

El movimiento y las frases obscenas continuaron y un hombre comenzó a cantar, después otro y luego otro.

Albert la sacudió nuevamente.

– Mírame a mí, mi señora.

Todos los pensamientos de Candy se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero ella no podía desviar sus ojos de la mirada ardiente de Albert.

Él olía muy bien, y sus manos tenían el calor de una hoguera, allí donde la tocaban.

Albert le apretó los hombros de nuevo. – Candy. ¿Eres virgen?

Ella miró sus manos, tan morenas contra su piel pálida. Sus antebrazos eran un poco peludos y musculosos, sin un gramo de grasa.

Tenía tatuado un dragón de fuego en su hombro. Sabía que este hombre a quien llamaban El Cazador de Dragones, la protegería.

Ese pensamiento fue tan tranquilizador, que Candy dejó de luchar.

El tatuaje era irresistible y Candy trazó el contorno del dragón con el índice.

– Mi señora, tienes que escucharme. – Los ojos de Albert eran del color de un cielo de verano, azules, brillantes y deslumbrantes. Su mano la agarró del cuello rozándole con los dedos su cara. – ¿Eres doncella, Candy?

– ¿Dudas de mi honra, mi señor? –Candy enderezó los hombros. – Soy una doncella.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando un tronco estalló en la chimenea y Candy no pudo evitar gritar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres y mujeres la habían escuchado se puso una mano sobre la boca.

– Anthony, una de tus canciones obscenas no estaría mal ahora – Dijo Albert mirando a través de las cortinas.

Cuando su hermano se puso a cantar, una canción sucia sobre una manzana, Albert rodó sobre la cama, sentándose, puso a Candy en su regazo y le susurró.

– Vamos a hacer esto rápido, mi señora. Agárrate a mis hombros.

El leve olor a cerveza que él había estado bebiendo antes, perfumaba su aliento caliente y su suave respiración le hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Su garganta se movió mientras hablaba y Candy notó que un suave vello dorado comenzaba a aparecer en su barbilla.

Ella sintió como si el mundo entero desapareciera, como si su mente estuviese en blanco, porque sus pensamientos ya no le pertenecían. Albert juntó las manos de Candy y derramó aceite sobre ellas.

– ¿Mi señor? – Candy preguntó, pensando que se había casado con un hombre que no estaba bien de la cabeza.¿Por qué si no iba a poner aceite en sus manos? – No sé lo que quieres.

– Esto es para evitarte el dolor, Candy. – Él guió la mano de ella a su parte masculina y Candy casi se tragó su propia lengua. Cuando se apartó de su erguida virilidad, las sábanas que cubrían sus pechos se deslizaron y el aceite se derramó sobre su vientre.

Cuando Candy volvió a sujetar las sábanas, Albert las apartó y rodó encima de ella.

Él era pesado, duro y caliente, y ella quiso empujarlo y al mismo tiempo envolverlo con sus brazos y llevarlo más cerca de ella, hasta que sus cuerpos estuviesen pegados.

– Será más rápido así, mi señora.

– Lo sé – Susurró ella.

Albert se apartó ligeramente para mirar a Candy, y ella arrugó su pequeña nariz cuando su cuerpo desnudo se colocó entre sus piernas y su parte masculina tocó su vientre. Ella miró hacia abajo con el miedo subiéndole por la garganta, de tal forma que no la dejaba respirar. Candy se retorció, la desesperación fortalecía sus miembros cuando empujó su pecho y le clavó las uñas en la carne.

– No. Sigue mi consejo, mi señora. Relájate.

Albert agarró sus muñecas y las sujetó con una mano rápidamente. Candy sintió que su masculinidad avanzaba entre sus muslos y se congeló antes de decir. – Esto no funcionará, mi señor. Es demasiado grande. ¿Por qué te has puesto aceite allí? – Preguntó ella, gritando cuando él metió los dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo.

La sala se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

– Canta ahora, Anthony. – Gritó Albert.

Candy volvió a gritar mientras Albert le frotaba un punto que hizo que se estremeciera de placer.

– Mi señor – Jadeó Candy, liberando sus manos y agarrando un mechón del cabello de Albert. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Él apretó un dedo dentro de ella y Candy se estremeció cuando sintió que derramaba el líquido de una bolsa dentro de su vagina.

– ¿Qué haces, mi señor? – Candy reconoció el tono burlón de Neal.

– Anthony – Gritó Albert.

Entonces se escuchó una potente voz romper a cantar.

Albert agarró las caderas de Candy, cubrió sus labios con los suyos, y empujó.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar contra el fuerte abrazo y Albert aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. El calor de esa caricia podría calentar un castillo entero, bosques y prados, y le envió oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría una lengua hacer este tipo de magia?

Sus ojos se cerraron y ella se rindió a ese beso, siguiendo su ejemplo cuando él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

Candy le acarició la barbilla y juntó la punta de su lengua con la de él, sintiéndose derretir cuando él la chupó ligeramente. Albert le mordisqueó el labio inferior, y cuando la mano de su marido le cubrió un pecho, ella gimió.

Albert se tensó inmediatamente, y apartando los labios la miró directamente a los ojos.

Candy nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y ella no supo decir cual era más fuerte de las dos.

Albert la acarició suavemente, calentando su piel, y enviando punzadas a sus pezones, notando que le dolían por la quemazón que sentía, y cuando Albert le lamió la boca, ella enroscó los dedos en su pelo.

Albert hizo rodar su pezón entre los dedos y dándole un suave tirón la dejó desesperada por mucho más. Más de él, más de su peso, más movimiento. Candy levantó sus caderas.

Albert murmuró algo, deslizó en el interior de su cuerpo su pene y rompió su barrera, causándole un dolor muy leve.

– No – Susurró Candy agarrando su brazo al sentir que se paraba. – No te pares.

– No, Candy – Le susurró él a su vez. – Es mejor así.

Cuando él empujó de nuevo en su sexo, Candy suspiró y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Era deliciosa la manera en la que él la llenaba, el pene de él abriéndola, y ella supo que nunca se sentiría vacía de nuevo. Las llamas lamían su coño, calentándola desde la cabeza a los pies. Albert le tomó la boca de nuevo y comenzó a moverse, con su lengua y su polla creando un infierno dentro de ella.

Ellos se movieron más y más rápido, el cuerpo de Albert golpeando en el de ella, y cuando Candy pensaba que iba a morir de puro placer, empezaron las convulsiones que la llevaron al orgasmo.

Ella se estremeció por el placer a la vez que se relajaba, cuando Albert dejó de moverse y cayó encima de su cuerpo.

Los hombres todavía seguían cantando, pero Candy sólo oía los jadeos de Albert, y los latidos de su corazón en su propio pecho y en el de él.

Albert se acostó a su lado rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, y dijo en voz alta.

– Ya basta, Anthony.

Albert se apartó un poco y ella se sintió afligida por la pérdida de su calor. Tirando de la sábana, la levantó con una mano, miró la mancha de sangre, y sonrió.

Entonces abrió las cortinas de la cama, y tirándosela a la gente, ordenó.

– Todos fuera. Ahora. – Tumbada en la cama, sus piernas se negaban a obedecer cualquier orden, y miró a su marido de cabello dorado que se parecía mucho a las descripciones del Dios Thor.

_Es cierto que mi marido El Cazador de Dragones lleva la magia de los Dioses nórdicos en su sangre. __Daisy lo adorará. _

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

******Nota.**Les pido de todo corazón una disculpa ya que tuve que cambiar el nombre de la hermana de Candy, dejo de ser Annie para transformarse en Daisy, ya que pienso hacer la adaptación de otro libro de esta saga y si lo ocupo no podre hacer la pareja de Archie con Annie y por eso les pido una disculpa por el error vale mil gracias por su comprensión.

Mi querida Luna mil gracias por tus mensajes y qué bueno que te este gustando cuídate mucho.

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Tres**

– Anthony, cuelga la sábana para que todos la puedan ver. – Gritó Albert escuchando como todos los testigos abandonaban la cámara.

– Por supuesto. Voy a salir ahora. Cierra la puerta.

– Lo haré. – Albert miró por encima del hombro hacia su novia que trataba de cubrir su desnudez con dos almohadas. Retiró las cortinas de la cama y fue hasta el otro lado de la habitación para poner la barra de metal en su lugar.

El fuego necesitaba más leña y Albert aprovechó ese momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. Agarró dos troncos, y añadió un puñado de estopa, viendo la túnica esmeralda que Candy llevaba antes, encima de un tronco, junto a sus botas. Albert le entregó su ropa a Candy y sentándose en la cama le preguntó:

–¿Debería servirte como si fuera tu criada, mi señora?

Dos círculos rosados aparecieron en las mejillas de Candy. Ella se abrazó a la almohada y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su glorioso cabello se deslizara sobre su suave piel.

Albert sintió otra vez el deseo de deslizar su lengua por la curva de sus hombros, hasta llegar a esos pezones que pedían su atención y terminar penetrando el interior de su apretado y caliente canal.  
– Estás temblando – murmuró él, echando a un lado el vestido cuando la levantó para sentarla en su regazo. Candy se sonrojó todavía más, ahora el color se extendía a través del cuello, hacia sus pechos. Albert envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando su espalda y siguiendo sus curvas. Su pelo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, cuando movió su atractivo trasero en su regazo.  
A Albert le gustó que ella oliese a primavera, incluso en pleno invierno. Sus despeinados rizos tenían todos los colores del sol en su esplendor, con todos los tonos de rubio y dorado. El vello de su vagina brillaba por las gotas de aceite que Albert aun tenía en los dedos y que la penetraban, entrando y saliendo, mientras ella intentaba pararlos.  
– Candy, ríndete. Es mi derecho acariciarte.  
– ¡Oh! – Ella se estremeció y Albert apretó su culo como castigo.

– Esto es lo que pasa en la cama, Candy. ¿No sientes placer cuando te toco aquí? – Le preguntó Albert frotándole el clítoris, Candy le clavó las uñas en el brazo, y ronroneó como un gato. – O…aquí – Esta vez le lamió un pezón, haciéndola estremecer y arquearse, mientras murmuraba algo que él no pudo descifrar. – ¿Qué ocurre, Candy?  
– No sé lo que quieres decir, mi señor – Ella se mordió el labio. – Una de las nobles me dijo que tenía que quedarme quieta, cerrar los ojos y dejar que tú lo hicieras todo. También me dijo que sería rápido y que no iba a durar más que el tiempo que se necesita para enhebrar una aguja.  
– ¿Enhebrar una aguja? – Atónito, Albert sólo pudo repetir la declaración de su esposa. – ¿Enhebrar una...? Por los Dioses, fue para evitarte el dolor por lo que fui tan rápido. – Volvió a repetir soltando un bufido, sin saber muy bien cuanto costaba hacer esa tarea. – Bien, pues vamos a seguir _enhebrando_ el resto de la noche, esposa.

Estaba casado desde hace unas horas y ya sentía amenazada su masculinidad. Por Odin, que él amaría a esta mujer hasta el amanecer, ella no tendría ninguna razón para quejarse de su amor.  
Albert rodó por la cama hasta que Candy estuvo sobre su espalda. Observando sus curvas, sus redondeados pechos le hicieron la boca agua, y frotó sus pezones con los pulgares hasta que se pusieron duros por su toque. Su polla se deslizó encima de su lubricado sexo consiguiendo que el olor del de ella flotara hasta su nariz.  
Albert bajó la cabeza y trazó el círculo de la areola con su lengua, mientras Candy enredaba sus dedos en su pelo y lo apretaba más contra su pecho.  
Ella estaba fascinada por lo que él le provocaba.  
Albert cerró la boca sobre un tenso pezón y rozó la punta ligeramente con los dientes. Candy se retorcía, con la piel resbaladiza, mientras acercaba sus caderas a su pene. Albert empezó a sentir que su saco se contraía y luchó para reducir la velocidad, pensando en el entrenamiento de armas, y no en enterrar su cara entre las piernas de Candy y lamer su botón secreto hasta que ella gritara su nombre.

El sudor cubrió la frente de Albert cuando le tocó un pecho y le metió un dedo en su coño, gimiendo cuando lo encontró resbaladizo y listo para él. Cuando metió dos dedos dentro de ella, Candy apretó las piernas con tanta fuerza que casi le rompió la muñeca.  
Candy le mordió el hombro estremeciéndose cuando Albert deslizó un tercer dedo en su interior. Albert le agarró la cara y sonrió cuando ella le miró con los ojos vidriosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. El color le subió al rostro y Candy movió la cabeza de lado a lado, gimiendo suavemente. Su polla palpitaba y finalmente Albert retiró sus dedos.  
Agarrándola del trasero, la levantó del colchón y la penetró lentamente para no hacerle daño. El éxtasis invadía sus poros, las paredes de Candy se apretaron alrededor de su longitud, con las pelotas apretadas como duras nueces, él metió toda su polla dentro de Candy, sintiendo como su semilla caliente y abundante se preparaba para salir, mientras su coño lo agarraba como un puño. Los pulmones de Albert ardían, jadeando hizo todo lo posible para no moverse mucho, no olerla, no lamer el sudor salado de su cuello, ya que sabía que su rebelde miembro no aguantaría si saboreaba su piel o inhalaba su esencia de mujer. Albert gimió y gimió cuando los músculos de Candy al fin le apretaron la polla mientras se estremecía por entero, y ya no se resistió más a su propia liberación.

Pensando en cuanto tiempo se necesitaría para enhebrar una aguja,  
Albert se relajó mientras ella dejaba escapar un largo suspiro. Su esposa había encontrado el placer dos veces esta noche, y por Thor, que ella lo volvería a encontrar antes de que clarease el día.

El amanecer lo encontró estudiando el rostro de su novia, con sus hermosos rasgos en reposo, tan dulce como la miel, y tan tentadora. Sus labios se fruncían, incluso durante el sueño, el labio inferior se movía mientras soñaba. Candy dormía como un bebé, acurrucada como una bola, con sus rodillas protegiendo sus pechos, y con su cabello extendido en la almohada de la cama, reflejando los rayos dorados del sol que pasaban a través de las contraventanas de madera.

Sus manos se agarraban a la almohada y una vez más los moretones de su muñeca le llamaron la atención. Levantando la sábana, comprobó que en la otra mano tenía una contusión similar. _¿Podrían ser las riendas_ _del caballo las que le habían causado esas lesiones por accidente? ¿Neal le había dado a su delicada novia, un caballo muy enérgico?_

Cuando ella suspiró en sueños, él pensó que Candy había sido deliciosamente receptiva a su deseo. Albert no había tenido ningún problema a ese respecto con su novia, dejándola tan satisfecha y adormecida como un bebé. Si pudiera hacer también que Glasgow funcionara, encontrando la manera de servir una comida aceptable y terminando con el mal olor de todo el castillo... Albert suspiró. Él sabía que cualquier mujer nórdica resolvería los problemas de Glasgow en menos de una semana, pero las mujeres anglosajonas que había conocido desde que llegó a esta tierra, eran lamentablemente ociosas. Sin lugar a dudas, por la belleza de su novia, toda la gente habría realizado cada uno de sus caprichos. Suspiró de nuevo.  
Si tenía suerte, podría encontrar una sierva nórdica en su próximo viaje.

Detestaba la idea de dejar a su esposa, pero sabiendo que tenía que encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que plagaban su mente, Albert se puso la cota de malla y envainó su espada. Tapó con las pieles los hombros de Candy y salió de la habitación.  
Los ronquidos, gruñidos, y el sonido de al menos un hombre arrojando el contenido de su estómago, llegó a oídos de Albert antes de que terminara de bajar la mitad de las escaleras que iban hasta el salón.  
Hizo una mueca cuando el olor de la cerveza, vómitos y cuerpos sucios asaltó su nariz. Unos pocos se agitaron mientras caminaba a través de la maraña de cuerpos, bancos, cuernos de cerveza, juncos dispersos y animales. Aunque esa mañana era triste, con nubes grises que cubrían el sol, Albert realmente aprecio el aire fresco sin el olor de los desechos humanos, mientras atravesaba las enormes puertas dobles del castillo.

Viendo que Anthony sacaba dos caballos de los establos fue corriendo a su encuentro.  
– Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, hermano.  
– Estuve de guardia en la puerta de tu habitación la noche anterior. Me alegra saber que tu pene fue bien usado. – Anthony le entregó las riendas de uno de los caballos. – Y no por una sola mano.  
Albert prefirió ignorarlo. – ¿Vamos a cabalgar ahora?  
– ¿No tenías que ir esta mañana a buscar el regalo de tu novia? – Anthony montó su caballo. – ¿Los excesos de la cama matrimonial han afectado tu razón?  
El calor subió por el cuello de Albert. Realmente había olvidado el presente que le había pedido al herrero.  
– Ella vino a mí virgen.  
– ¿No estás satisfecho?  
– Sí. – Contestó Albert poniendo el pie en el estribo y montando en su corcel.  
– Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? – Anthony utilizó la rodilla para poner a su caballo al trote, una vez que Albert montó al suyo.  
Albert movió la cabeza. – Esa historia de Samuel Brightond requerir que todos los presentes estuviesen en la consumación. Neal. Un hombre santo que parece más bien un guerrero que un monje.

– Eso es suficiente para hacer que un hombre sospeche hasta de su sombra.  
– Es verdad.  
Anthony instigó al caballo para que galopara, sin que pudieran hablar más debido al rugido del viento entre los árboles.  
Albert se inclinó sobre la silla de montar, como era su costumbre mientras cabalgaba dirigiéndose a la aldea. El invierno había terminado ganando a los restantes días de otoño. Ya no era un clima suave, sino una daga helada corriendo por las colinas, y una blanca escarcha robándole el color verde al paisaje. Anthony alcanzó la primera choza de la aldea. El estimulante galope había dejado jadeantes a los guerreros cuando al fin se pararon.

– Esto es maravilloso. Tu pueblo nos da la bienvenida con una sonrisa. – Dijo sarcasticamente Anthony.

Tres aldeanos que lanzaban sacos de arpillera de un carrito al suelo delante de la cervecería de la aldea, dejaron de trabajar para mirarlos.

– Los entiendo. En todas nuestras batallas algunos de los residentes no intentaban complacer a su nuevo amo ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – Albert estudió los rostros sombríos de los aldeanos.

Dos mujeres de edad avanzada se santiguaron en sus frentes arrugadas, cuando los hermanos pasaron montados a caballo. Una matrona protegió a tres niños detrás de sus anchas faldas cuando cruzaron la aldea.

– Tú no estabas con nosotros cuando Edward conquistó el norte. Las historias sobre nórdicos enfurecidos que saqueaban, violaban y robaban bebés, se extendieron como la pólvora después de una larga sequía. Muchos pueblos lucharon hasta el último hombre. No era inusual que un hermano matara a su hermana para salvarla de ser violada por un nórdico. – Le recordó Albert a su hermano.

– En el castillo de Glasgow no ha pasado eso.

– Sí, lo sé. Pero hace mucho tiempo que estas tierras están sin liderazgo. Cuando un hombre no tiene a nadie a quien responder durante tanto tiempo, no es fácil volver a aceptar las reglas.

Anthony volvió a mirar el camino que conducía a la casa del herrero.

Dudando cuando el espeso humo se elevó desde el techo de la choza del herrero, Albert encontró los ojos cafes del hombre y desmontó.

– Buenos días.

– Mi señor – Saludó el herrero, un hombre enorme y fuerte, limpiándose el hollín de la cara. Gotas de sudor caían sobre su rostro y en el metal caliente que tenía en la otra mano.

– La pieza está lista.

Cuando el herrero le enseñó el regalo de su novia, Albert no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Exquisita y delicada, la joya podría haber sido forjada por los mejores artesanos de Nápoles. Cuando Albert pagó al herrero el doble del precio pactado, la expresión del hombre cambió de una sonrisa falsa a una mandíbula caída.

– Este no era el precio que acordamos, mi señor.

– Sí, pero este es el precio que merece el artesano. Cuando viajemos en primavera a la corte del rey, mi esposa va a ser la envidia de todas las mujeres.

– Se lo agradezco, mi señor – El herrero tenía tal expresión de incredulidad que Albert tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

– Sin duda, ahora el herrero te mirará con otros ojos. – Dijo Anthony mientras se dirigían de regreso al castillo. – No hay nada como unas monedas para inspirar una repentina devoción.

_¿Le gustará el regalo a Candy? ¿Le inspiraría también devoción?_

En ese momento a Albert se le pasó una idea por la cabeza y de repente le preguntó a su hermano. – ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se necesita para enhebrar una aguja?

Candy se despertó con el estridente graznido de una golondrina. Inmóvil, escuchó los sonidos de alrededor antes de asomarse de debajo de las mantas con los ojos todavía cerrados.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Los acontecimientos de las últimas noches inundaron su mente.

La invasión de Neal a la fortaleza de su padre, su administrador y amigo apuñalado hasta la muerte, la sangre que fluía sobre la túnica que había cosido para él. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de los guerreros del rey Edward, tal vez ella y Daisy también estarían muertas.

_Señor, mantén a mi hermana a salvo. No dejes que los hombres de Neal le hagan daño._

Escuchó el ruido sordo que hacían las brasas de la chimenea.

El castillo de Glasgow.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se centraron en las cortinas verdes.

Consciente de las sábanas frotando sus pezones, de su desnudez bajo el lino, se sentó y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la hicieron ruborizar de la cabeza a los pies. Ocultando su rostro con las manos, intentó bloquear las vívidas imágenes de las manos de Albert entre sus muslos, el aceite, su pene, y la excitación que se apoderó de ella.

_Perdóname, Daisy._

La ternura de Albert con ella, su sonrisa fácil y la manera en que la hizo olvidar todos los horrores de las noches anteriores, le daban ganas de llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo.

_¿Cómo puedo sentir alegría cuando Daisy tiene frío y hambre?_

Miró las pieles de la cama.

_Me acosté con él. Estuvo dentro de mí._

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Candy se congeló. El sonido de botas dirigiéndose hacia la cama resonaba en el cuarto. Se le cortó la respiración y el sonido de su galopante corazón llenó sus oídos.

– ¿Candy?

Las cortinas se abrieron y el hermoso rostro del Dios Thor apareció delante de ella. Su marido.

– ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, esposa?

Candy no podía mover ni una sola extremidad, y sus dedos se negaban a obedecer su orden de soltar las pieles.

Albert tenía la sonrisa más bella, y su bronceada piel contrastaba con la blancura de los dientes.

Quitándose los guantes, los dejó caer sobre la cama, y la fría mano de él le agarró la barbilla.

– ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

¿Cómo podía su fría mano, causar tantas llamas moviéndose a través de su vientre y calentando su sexo?

– ¿Candy? ¿Estás enferma?

_Estoy ardiendo._

Frunciendo las cejas, Albert se sentó, haciendo que el colchón de paja se hundiera cuando le cogió la mano.

– Estás fría – Se preocupó Albert, poniendo su mano entre las suyas. – ¿Cómo te has hecho estas marcas en las muñecas?

Esa pregunta congeló su febril cerebro.

_Daisy._

– ¿Te las hizo Neal?

_¿Cómo se había enterado?_ La conmoción la paralizó._ ¿Cuándo?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar como para hacer otra cosa, su lengua se negaba a funcionar.

– El monje me contó que Neal te dio un caballo que no pudiste controlar. Dijo que por poco no te caíste del caballo cuando se encabritó.

Los pensamientos se mezclaban en la cabeza de Candy, mientras pensaba en lo que debía decirle. O lo que debía hacer.

– Habla conmigo, esposa. ¿El monje me dijo la verdad?

Tragándose el nudo de la garganta, ella fijó la mirada en su fuerte mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza. La mano de Albert seguía sujetando su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos parecían penetrar en su alma y Candy rezó para tener fuerzas.

La frente de Albert se arrugó, pero no parecía que estuviera enfadado, por el momento.

– Buscaré un nuevo caballo que sea más suave para tí. Y no volverás a montar sola hasta que yo esté seguro de que controlas bien al caballo.

Candy miró sus manos, apretando los dientes.

_¿__Hasta que él estuviese seguro?_

Si hasta los más valientes caballeros de su padre habían reconocido sus habilidades con los caballos.

– El monje se quedará hasta el final del invierno. Tiene un decreto del rey Edward con esa orden.

Candy sintió ganas de gritar. _Él está mintiendo, es un hombre de Neal… _

Pero sin tener pruebas de la mentira del monje, Candy no podía hacer nada. La rabia le hizo sentir que un escalofrío le atravesaba el cuerpo.

Albert extendió la mano y la arrastró hasta su regazo, acercándola a su pecho y cubriéndole los hombros desnudos.

– Estás temblando. Es por mi culpa. No tuve tiempo esta mañana para avivar el fuego. – Que el guerrero al que todo el mundo llamaba Cazador de Dragones estuviera preocupado por ella, la sorprendió tanto que intentó contarle el cautiverio de su hermana…confiar en él.

Él se estiró por encima de la cama, cogió una piel, y la arrastró hasta cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Candy.

– Toma, esposa. – Dijo Albert, entregandole una bolsa de tela.

– Es mi regalo de la mañana de bodas, mi señora. Estoy muy satisfecho con mi novia.

Candy levantó la mirada y la cálida sonrisa de Albert consiguió apartar la confusión y el miedo que sentía. El último regalo se lo había dado su padre poco antes de morir en la batalla. Las llaves del castillo de Carden.

Deshaciendo el lazo de la brillante cinta azul, se quedó mirándola esperando una señal de Dios. El presente le quitó el aliento. Entrelazada por delicados lazos de oro puro, una perla adornaba la cruz más perfecta que ella hubiera visto en su vida. Pero atado al regalo estaba el premio que realmente deseaba, las llaves de las despensas y de los cofres de especias del castillo de Glasgow. Era todo lo que necesitaba Candy para liberar a Daisy. Especias para ocultar el sabor del veneno en la comida de su marido.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Candy no bajó al salón después de recibir el regalo hasta que el sol afirmó su posición en el centro del cielo, su sexo aún vibraba a causa de su lujurioso marido. Cruzó la habitación llevando el regalo, balanceando sus caderas para que las llaves hiciesen ruido, una declaración tácita de cuál sería su posición a partir de ese día.

Relajó sus manos crispadas flexionando sus dedos. Sus pensamientos corrían uno tras otro, Daisy, Albert, su amor, la manera tan tierna como él la abrazaba, el veneno en la bolsa, Neal, Daisy…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Recorrió con la mirada el gran salón, las dos chimeneas, el estrecho balcón de un lado, la esquina redondeada de una de las torres en el extremo. La magnificencia de la estructura la sobrecogió.

Era una posesión de gran valor e importancia. Al igual que su marido, a pesar de ser vikingo.

_Deja de ser tan cobarde_.

Enderezando la espalda, se dijo que su padre no habría dudado en hacer saber quién mandaba allí.

_Soy la señora del castillo. Nadie puede oponerse a mí. Tengo el poder y lo voy a usar._

La rigidez de sus hombros se relajó cuando vio a su amiga, Dorothy, esperándola cerca del estrado. Hija del Conde de Northumbria, Fernado Egbrecht, Dorothy tuvo la mala suerte de visitarla cuando Neal había llegado al castillo de Carden. Conociendo el hecho de que los dos hombres eran enemigos declarados, Candy afirmó que Dorothy era una sierva y se la trajo consigo para protegerla.

– Dime todo lo que has averiguado. – Candy sabía que Dorothy había pasado el tiempo desde que llegaron, hablando e investigando a los siervos del castillo y del resto de la propiedad.

Caminando juntas, se dirigieron hacia las cocinas, manteniendo las voces bajas, solo algunos de los sirvientes del castillo que estaban en el salón se percataron de la presencia de las dos mujeres.

– No hay nada más que un puñado de sirvientes que vale la pena conservar. El nuevo cocinero gobierna la cocina y no cederá su puesto ante nadie. Además de los utensilios comunes, no vas a encontrar más que las despensas y los cofres de especias vacíos. Las dos mujeres que sirven en el salón, no son más que prostitutas de taberna.

_¿Albert usaba a las prostitutas?_

Candy frunció los labios sin decir nada, sin embargo la pregunta le siguió rondando por la mente. – ¿Todos los hombres usan a las prostitutas?

– No todos. Ninguno de los guerreros nórdicos las han tocado, como lo ordenó Lord Albert.

Candy parpadeó con rapidez, tratando de detener el flujo repentino de humedad que turbaba su visión. Ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿La orden también se aplicaría a Albert? ¿O es que quería a las prostitutas para él solo?

Una oleada de furia hizo enrojecer sus mejillas y sus manos se apretaron de nuevo. Ella se prometió aprender todos los trucos relacionados con la cama, buscaría que alguien la instruyera si fuese necesario. Su marido no se iría a la cama con otra mujer.

– ¿Candy? ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le preguntó preocupada Dorothy tirando de la manga de la túnica marrón de Candy.

– No es nada importante. ¿Dónde están los guerreros?

– Todos están cazando, excepto los hombres del rey.

– Perfecto, eso nos dará tiempo para inspeccionar la fortaleza.

Dorothy bostezó poniéndose la mano sobre la boca abierta. – Lo siento, Candy. Anoche dormí muy poco

La vergüenza y el miedo agitaron el estomago de Candy.

– ¿Dónde has dormido? – Preguntó Candy deteniéndose y cogiendo la mano de Dorothy. – Perdona, amiga mía. Debería haber arreglado algo para que estuvieses segura.

– No te preocupes. El capitán y sus hombres hicieron guardia ayer por la noche. Y el hermano del señor ordenó a sus hombres que protegieran el lugar donde dormimos.

Candy envió un agradecimiento silencioso a Dios por que los hombres del rey Edward, habían sido asignados para permanecer a su lado hasta que no los necesitara. El capitán Tom Stevens y sus soldados la habían flanqueado en su viaje a Glasgow y frustrado muchos intentos de Neal de encontrarla a solas.

– Por suerte, Dios se digna a cuidar de nosotros una vez más.

– El Señor no abandona incluso al peor pecador – La fe de Dorothy nunca vacilaba, a diferencia de la de Candy.

– Es cierto, lo sé – Contestó Candy intentando evitar un discurso sobre las enseñanzas de la Iglesia. – ¿Qué te parece mi regalo?

Dorothy inclinó la cabeza para verlo. – Es exquisito. Nunca había visto uno así antes.

– Es mi regalo de bodas. – Le informó Candy sin poder evitar el calor abrasador que le subió a la cara.

– El señor te ha dado las llaves del castillo. Es un comienzo muy prometedor para que seas la castellana de este lugar.

– Tienes razón, Dorothy. Tengo que apresurarme para corregir los problemas del castillo. – Candy se acercó a Dorothy y las dos mujeres volvieron a andar con pasos lentos. Miró hacia las ventanas a medio cerrar que estaban al lado de la chimenea y supo que aun tenía unas horas para realizar sus planes. – Continua. Cuéntamelo todo.

– La cocina es un desastre – Dorothy hizo una mueca. – Se necesitará un día entero para encontrar el suelo y limpiar esa pocilga. El administrador que se encarga de todo aquí, sólo lo es de nombre.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Candy se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina.

– Por que el nuevo cocinero es el que dirige y compra todo.

– ¿El nuevo cocinero? – Candy frunció el ceño. – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se encarga de las comidas?

– Cinco semanas.

– Es un cambio muy notable que un cocinero se ocupe de todas las tareas de un puesto tan importante como el de administrador tan rápidamente – Candy se sacudió un poco de suciedad de su falda. – Hay algo más en eso, Dorothy... Un cocinero no puede gobernar sin el apoyo de una espada.

– Eso es lo que yo pienso también.

La evaluación de Dorothy sobre el estado de la cocina resultó ser exacta. La actitud arisca del cocinero inflamó el genio de Candy, haciendo que se tuviera que morder la lengua. Cuando abrió las despensas para encontrar tres sacos de patatas, un balde medio vacío de zanahorias marchitas y una pila de cebollas podridas, Candy ahogó un grito de frustración.

– La harina tiene gorgojos – Comentó Dorothy inclinándose para examinar un saco.

– Y sin duda, la cerveza y la leche estarán agriadas, la mantequilla rancia y la carne debe de estar podrida.

Glasgow había estado sin un señor durante nueve semanas.

_¿Cómo había sucedido eso?_ Candy movió con la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde están los tapices? ¿Las sillas? ¿Los platos? ¿Los vasos de bronce? Papá dijo que las riquezas de Glasgow eran diez veces las nuestras.

Dorothy envolvió una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Candy.

– Hay muchos oídos aquí...

– Sí, es verdad. Vamos a ver los cofres de las especias. – Un poco de cada especia, es lo que quedaba en cada cajón. Suficiente para que las dos mujeres identificaran por el olor y el color lo que los cajones contenían.

Dorothy inhaló. – Canela, clavo y azafrán – Dijo llevándose una mano a la boca, pensativa.

– ¿Qué piensas?

– Apuesto a que los frascos de sal están vacíos. Es una fortuna lo que el nuevo señor ha perdido.

– Sí, lo es. – ¿Como aceptaría su marido estas noticias? – Y alguien más se ha beneficiado con eso. – Comentó examinando un frasco medio vacío de sal mezclada con arena.

Candy ordenó a un ayudante de cocina que derramase la sal en una tela de arpillera y la llevara a su habitación. La sal era muy valiosa para arriesgarse a que la poca que quedaba desapareciese. Y la sucia jarra que la contenía necesitaba una limpieza a fondo.

Un decepcionantemente paseo por todo el castillo, le reveló una gran escasez de muebles, y a excepción de tres tapices rasgados sujetos a las paredes de piedra, no vio otros signos de riqueza. No encontraron ni un vaso de estaño, ni una copa de vidrio y ni una sola colcha tejida en ninguna habitación. La furia de Candy crecía con cada nuevo descubrimiento. Su mente daba vueltas mientras caminaban de regreso a su cámara. Una vez cerrada la puerta, se volvió hacia Dorothy.

– Es triste usar a los caballeros para hacer el trabajo de una mujer, pero tengo que asumir el mando del castillo urgentemente. Y esta noche quiero que estés en una habitación.

Candy levantó la mano cuando Dorothy empezó a protestar.

– No. Tenemos que empezar mientras seguimos buscando. Nadie va a contradecir mis órdenes. Y nadie va a desobedecer al hombre del rey, Tom Stevens. ¿Puedes enviar a un niño a buscarlo?

Mientras que Dorothy se hizo cargo de esa tarea, Candy examinó la cámara. Era grande, con una pared de ventanas cerradas que a la débil luz del sol perseguían partículas de polvo. Dos hombres, una escoba y jabón, eliminarían el persistente olor a moho. Cuando llegasen las carretas con su dote, las tapicerías y las pieles disminuirían la sobriedad del cuarto.

_Estoy loca por pensar como una novia recién casada._

Neal había jurado que mataría a Daisy si no se casaba con él.

Pero, ¿qué le impediría matarlas a las dos una vez que se casaran y él consiguiera Glasgow?

Candy se sobresaltó cuando se abrió la puerta, con la mano en el pecho, dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando Dorothy entró en la cámara.

– Tom Stevens está entrenando en la fortaleza. Estará aquí pronto. – Dorothy puso sus manos en sus caderas y Candy supo antes de hablase lo que le preocupaba. – ¿Y el veneno? ¿Y tu marido? Puedes hacer...

Poniendo dos dedos contra los labios de Dorothy, Candy susurró.

– No voy a dejar que Neal gane. Encontraré una manera de conseguir traer a Daisy a Glasgow. Ahora soy la señora de este castillo, Neal no puede atraparme.

Dorothy estuvo de acuerdo. – Tom Stevens lo detendrá, es verdad. Pero, ¿qué hiciste con el veneno?

– Está escondido. – Hasta que ella pudiera vaciar la bolsa. – He decidido decirle a Lord Albert quien eres, Dorothy.

– Eso no es necesario. Cuando Tom Stevens vuelva a la corte del rey Edward, me puede llevar al castillo de Scalling.

– No – Candy negó con la cabeza. – Es demasiado peligroso. Albert debe saberlo y puede conseguirte una escolta. Si Neal siquiera sospecha que tú eres... no, esa es la única manera, Dorothy. – Un golpe fuerte a la puerta hizo que las dos mujeres retrocediesen.

– Es Tom Stevens. Quédate aquí mientras hablo con él. – El capitán Tom Stevens accedió a ayudar para forzar a los siervos del castillo a limpiar los juncos podridos, reorganizar los bancos del salón y cambiar a Dorothy a una nueva cámara.

Satisfecha, Candy sugirió que Dorothy acompañase a Tom Stevens y supervisase la producción de pan fresco.

Candy caminó en dirección a la cámara de Lady Flamy. La mujer le había ayudado el día anterior, cuando todas las damas nobles querían que las cortinas de la cama permaneciesen abiertas.

Por suerte Candy había encontrado a una mujer a la que poder llamar amiga.

– Y ¿cómo piensas mantener mañana a Neal lejos del castillo? – Preguntó Anthony haciendo disminuir el paso del caballo, una vez que los dos hermanos estuvieron por delante del resto de la partida de caza.

– Cazaremos todos los días, hasta que se vaya. – Albert le dio esa concisa respuesta sin pensar.

Candy lo había mantenido en la cama, durante mucho tiempo esta mañana. Pero no podía negarse a ese dulce cuerpo.

¿Qué daño habría hecho Neal durante las largas horas que había pasado en la cama con su esposa?

Cuando por fin bajó al salón, la parte posterior de su cuello le picaba como lo hacía antes de una emboscada. Y la mitad de los hombres de Neal habían desaparecido.

Albert sospechaba que distraído como lo había estado, le había resultado fácil a Neal explorar las debilidades de su ejército.

– ¿Y si llueve? ¿O nieva?

Albert examinó el cielo que se veía oscuro y sombrío por el horizonte. Él gimió, recordando que esta mañana temprano, el sol parecía del color de la sangre. El aire estaba cargado de humedad y nieve. Estaba seguro que habría aguanieve o nieve al día siguiente.

– Ya pensaremos en algo.

Anthony miró por encima del hombro. – Se acercan. Ese monje es muy extraño. ¿Conoces a muchos hombres santos con la habilidad de un guerrero?

Albert sabía que había muy pocos que rivalizaran con la capacidad de su hermano con un arma. – No. Pero quiero que lo vigiles.

El castillo de Glasgow apareció ante ellos. Incluso aunque Albert sabía que le costaría todo el invierno hacer valer sus derechos allí, no pudo evitar el feroz orgullo que corrió a través de sus venas mientras miraba su propiedad.

Lejos de las estructuras ordinarias de madera, el castillo de Glasgow era una construcción de piedra y mortero. Las torres gemelas relucían doradas bajo los rayos del sol poniente. Las turbias aguas del foso ondulaban a causa del viento, haciendo que el reflejo del castillo reluciera como si fuese un espejo.

– Es un castillo del cual estar orgulloso, a pesar de que apeste. – La montura de Anthony se movió hacia un lado impaciente por haberse detenido.

La dirección del viento cambió, y Albert se preparó para el hedor de los juncos podridos del salón.

Anthony olfateó.

– Huelo a pan horneándose.

– Tienes razón – Albert olió superficialmente y la saliva inundó su boca. – De hecho, huele muy bien – Al ver a un montón de chicos que llevaban baldes de agua desde el pozo hasta el gran salón, fustigó a su caballo y galopó a través del patio hacia la escalinata del castillo. Desmontando, arrojó las riendas a uno de los muchachos y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Antes de llegar a las macizas puertas de madera, estas se abrieron.

– Bienvenido, mi señor – La voz, por lo general monótona, del siervo tenía un tono jovial.

Albert miró el rostro del hombre, _¿había una sonrisa curvando los delgados labios de su severo siervo?_

El perfume celestial del pan capturó otra vez su atención. Miró hacia la cocina y parpadeó.

– Parece que tu esposa debería tener muchos nombres, Candy la Sirena, Candy Ama Del Castillo... No, mejor, Candy La Que Hace Milagros. – Anthony dio un golpecito en el hombro de Albert. – Si puedes añadir Candy La Ardiente, entonces realmente has ganado un premio, hermano.

Albert apenas oyó a Anthony. Su mirada recorría el salón, yendo en todas las direcciones. Los siervos que normalmente se sentaban en los bancos bebiendo cerveza, eructando y escupiendo, ahora estaban trabajando. Todos los hombres estaban fregando suelos, limpiando los juncos, poniendo los bancos alineados y el humo ya no llenaba el gran salón, debido a que tres hombres estaban limpiando cada chimenea.

Avanzando, Albert se paró en una mesa, se quitó los guantes y deslizó los dedos en la madera. Limpia. Sin grasa. No pudo impedir que sus labios se curvasen en una gran sonrisa.

Volviéndose se dirigió a un siervo.

– ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

– En su cámara, mi señor.

Albert trató de controlar su impaciencia, pero terminó resoplando, y subió corriendo las escaleras. Tendría que pedir otro regalo al herrero para su esposa. Encontraría cada manzana del valle y la alimentaría con ellas, una por una. Albert se había casado con un tesoro.

Indiferente a la audiencia del pasillo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y casi se tragó la lengua. Cerca de la chimenea, sumergida en una tina grande de madera, estaba su novia.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas por el agua caliente y los rizos rojos sujetos en un moño sobre su cabeza, su mojada esposa le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

– Te doy bienvenida, mi señor.

Su polla se endureció como el acero de una espada. Sus pelotas se apretaron como si estuviesen en un torno.

Albert cerró la puerta y pasándose la túnica por la cabeza, gruñó.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para enhebrar una aguja, esposa? Cuando la tela ya no ocultó sus ojos, Albert vio que ella tenía la boca abierta y un aspecto confuso. – ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Él desató el cordón que sujetaba los pantalones en su sitio y se quitó las botas. Su pene estaba erguido y orgulloso, con la punta estirada clamando por ella.

– No mucho, Albert. ¿Volvemos a la cama otra vez? – Candy le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante que él tuvo que parpadear.

– Sí – Fue la única palabra que pudo emitir su boca, de tan alterada que tenía la mente con la idea de chupar esos perfectos pechos. – Pero primero tengo que quitarme el olor de la caza.

– Es el trabajo de una esposa bañar a su marido – Albert se estaba derritiendo de tanto como le ardía la entrepierna. Cuando Candy alcanzó las toallas que estaban cerca de ella, Albert cruzó el cuarto, cogió la toalla y se acercó a ella.

Candy bajó la barbilla y se levantó. Envidiando al agua que se deslizaba por su piel, Albert gimió, su pene estaba más duro que una roca, y sus bolas latían con dolor.

Deseaba tocarla, acariciar su piel, besar los montículos redondeados de sus senos y los pezones que rogaban por su boca, su lengua y sus dientes. Envolvió una toalla alrededor de ella y hundió la nariz en su cabello. Por Thor, incluso el olor de ella hacia mojarse a su polla. Consciente de las manchas de sangre de ciervo en su cuerpo, dio un paso atrás, la besó en la frente, y dijo las palabras que le costarían una inmensa agonía.

– No es necesario esposa. Puedo lavarme yo solo.

Candy echó hacia atrás la cabeza, entrecerró sus ojos marrones y levantó la barbilla, de esa manera que ya se había vuelto tan familiar para él.

– Es mi deber, mi señor, y no voy a huir de esa tarea.

_¿Quién era él para discutir eso?_ Pensó él algo sorprendido por el tono feroz que Candy había usado.

Atándose la toalla en el hombro, Candy agarró un pedazo pequeño de tela y salió de la bañera.

– ¿Mi señor?

Albert se metió en la tina, doblándose para sentarse y le dijo.

– Albert. Me gustaría que me llamases Albert cuando estemos solos.

– Si, mi... – Candy se interrumpió, con el rostro ruborizado y continuó. – Albert.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

_Soy idiota. Es sólo un cuerpo. Sólo es lujuria. _

Pero observando sus anchos hombros, su fuerte torso y su mágica parte masculina... sus entrañas ardían. Candy no podía dejar de mirar la vara gruesa y palpitante. La forma en que esa parte de él la quemaba, cuando estaba en su interior, la mantenía en llamas. Se lamió los labios recordando las maravillosas sensaciones que la lengua de Albert le provocaba, el fuego de su boca le encendía el cuerpo.

Tomando el paño para enjabonarlo, ella se encogió cuando Albert gruñó.

– Se rápida, esposa, estoy ardiendo por volver a tomarte.

Sonriendo, Candy mojó el paño, y lo enjabonó, empezando a limpiarle por el cuello.

– ¿Puedo lavarte el cabello, mi señor?

– Albert. Y lava las partes de mí que desees. – Él la agarró de la barbilla y cuando Candy lo miró a los ojos, el fuego que ardía en ellos le quitó la respiración. – Di mi nombre, Candy.

Sus ojos la tenían cautiva. ¿Eso que había notado en ellos era una leve melancolía?

– Esposa. Dilo. Di mi nombre.

– Albert. – Señor, él poseía magia en ese momento, todo lo que Candy deseaba, era a aquel hombre dentro de ella, abrazándola con su dulce peso encima y dándole placer.

– ¿En qué estás pensando ahora? – La expresión de los ojos de Albert se hizo más intensa, provocando que una gota de humedad se deslizase por su sexo.

– En ti – Respondió ella, incapaz de detener las palabras que escaparon de sus labios.

– Por los Dioses, eres mía. Mía y de ningún otro.

Candy se quedó sin aliento cuando él se levantó, alzándose como el Dios Thor, o como El Cazador de Dragones que era. Cuando él la levantó en sus brazos, su vientre parecía arder y ella apenas podía respirar.

– Díme. ¿Estás dolorida? ¿Herida? Porque necesito entrar en tu calor Candy, pero no quiero causarte dolor. – Albert la abrazó. Olía a caballo, cuero y jabón, y Candy deseó tocar su cuerpo, lamer el vello dorado de su pecho, posar sus labios en los suyos y ahogarse en sus besos.

Cuando cayeron sobre la cama, sintió que su virilidad sondeaba entre sus muslos.

Él la sacudió.

– Candy. Dime. ¿Estás dolorida?

– Sí, me estoy quemando, pero si puedes darme un beso, mi señor...

La lengua de Albert se hundió en su boca y ella se entregó a su magia, siguiendo sus órdenes, tocándole donde él la tocaba, lamiendo donde él lamía. Las llamas que él hacía surgir dentro de ella rivalizaban con el paraíso, no podía pensar, sólo podía ir en la dirección hacia donde él la llevaba y únicamente podía sentir el extraño dolor de no tenerlo llenándola, metiendo su polla dentro de ella.

– Albert – Candy enterró los dedos en su pelo. – Lléname. Haz que la magia aparezca otra vez.

El azul de sus ojos desapareció, pareciendo más negros que la medianoche. Albert la agarró del trasero, levantó sus caderas y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se sumergió en ella. Ella casi se desmayó debido al éxtasis. Era maravillosa la sensación de sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, y cuando comenzó el ritmo de la noche anterior, ella gritó, incapaz de disimular el placer que brotaba por todos los poros de su piel.

– Albert – Ella lo agarró de los hombros, sus caderas yendo a su encuentro, sintiendo como su pene empujaba en su coño, llenando ese lugar que la llevaba al paraíso. Ella gimió, envolviendo las piernas en su espalda, mordisqueando su cuello, amando el sudor que le producía cada empujón, su olor.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, un sentimiento de felicidad los envolvió a los dos.

Candy no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, con la boca de Albert lamiendo su garganta y su respiración provocándole olas de calor en el cuerpo, mientras que las frases que él murmuraba la hacían ruborizar.

– ¿Albert?

– Si, _elskling_.

Esa palabra la enterneció.

– ¿Es nórdico eso que hablas? ¿Qué significa esa palabra, _elskling_?

– Sí. Es nórdico. Es la palabra que utiliza un hombre para llamar a su novia. Significa amada.

Candy casi se derritió bajo el calor de su mirada. Su pecho subía y bajaba. _No seas débil. Adelante. Es un buen hombre._

– ¿Te fuiste a la cama con las prostitutas del salón? – Candy ahogó un gemido. Eso no era lo que le quería decir.

Él la devoró con una feroz mirada.

– No. ¿Por lo preguntas?

– Perdóname, mi señor – Se disculpó Candy, mirando hacia el vientre de él, maravillada por la belleza de su cuerpo, sin atreverse a mirar más abajo. _¡Qué estúpida soy! Tengo que alabar sus habilidades como guerrero y no preguntarle esas cosas._

Insegura de su rebelde lengua, cerró la boca con fuerza.

– Mírame, Candy – Él le alzó la barbilla y ella tuvo que mirarlo a la fuerza. – No deseo a nadie más que a ti. Eres mi esposa y no voy a deshonrarte. No aquí en tu propia tierra.

_¿Y en otras? ¿En la corte del rey? ¿Dónde?_

Le entraron ganas de golpearlo en el pecho.

_Respira hondo. Háblale acerca de su virilidad y luego cuéntale lo de Daisy. Tengo que hacerlo. _

– Gracias, mi señor.

Él agarró la barbilla de Candy de nuevo.

– A-l-b-e-r-t. Di mi nombre.

– Albert.

Su sonrisa hizo que su estómago se agitara y calentara su feminidad y

Albert la tomó una y otra vez, perdiéndose los dos la hora de la cena.

Horas más tarde, cenaban las manzanas, queso y pan, que estaban en la mesa que había a un lado de la cámara. Sentado en una silla, mientras se comía un pedazo de queso especialmente fragante, Albert le preguntó.

– ¿Cómo has conseguido hacer ese milagro en el salón?

– No ha sido un milagro, mi... Albert – Él le regaló la sonrisa de los Dioses, sus ojos azules estaban repletos de ámbar, con arruguitas alrededor de ellos. Ella recordó su tacto, su ardiente mirada, los sonidos de su ronca respiración, el olor de su aroma de guerrero, todo planeado para inundar tus sentidos y dejarla mareada, cálida y segura de una manera maravillosa. – Fue principalmente trabajo de Tom Stevens .

Al ver fruncir el ceño de Albert se apresuró a continuar. – El nuevo cocinero controla el castillo, mi... Albert. Y no obedece mis órdenes. –Cuando él la cogió de su silla para sentarla en su regazo, Candy espetó. – Tenemos que reemplazar al cocinero – Ella vaciló… – Tengo un problema, mi... Albert. ¿Me ayudarás?

Cogiendo su mano, él se la llevó a la boca y besó su palma.

– Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Cuéntamelo.

Candy quería aullar de alegría. ¿Podría una mujer pedir un compañero mejor? Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras lo demostrarían. Antes de que su débil corazón se arrepintiera, se lo contó todo. La invasión de Neal al castillo de Carden después de la muerte de su padre, la amenaza de matar a Daisy, los planes de matar a Albert, casarse con ella, y apoderarse de Glasgow, aunque evitó mencionar la bolsa de veneno.

El rostro de Albert no mostraba ninguna expresión mientras escuchaba la historia y Candy se quedó sin aliento al final, entrelazando sus dedos para ocultar los temblores.

– Te lo agradezco, Candy.

Apartando la humedad de los ojos, causada por el relato de los horrores sufridos, miró Albert. – Gracias, creo, mi... Albert.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y sus miradas se entrelazaron. – Agradezco tu confianza.

_Y la verdad es que confío en él._

Limpiando una lágrima solitaria que corría por su rostro, le susurró. – Todo va a salir bien, esposa. Yo me encargo de tu hermana y de Neal.

Candy le contó también que habían averiguado que era el cocinero, no el administrador, el que compraba todo en el castillo, lo que hizo que él entrecerrara los ojos.

– El cocinero conoce el funcionamiento del castillo. Iré a verlo.

– Mi mente está confusa, olvidé a Dorothy. – La mirada de furia que cruzó el rostro de su marido cuando ella le contó sobre el padre de Dorothy, le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

– Es una locura dejar a Dorothy sin protección – Al verla tambalearse, Albert la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. ¿Sabes lo que Neal haría si descubriera la verdad?

– Esa es la razón por la que te lo he contado todo.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon y la furia hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

– Dorothy y tú permaneceréis en esta cámara hasta que yo vuelva. Voy a poner guardias en la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy.

A pesar de que nunca había visto a un berserker en un ataque de furia, sabía que su marido apenas contenía su ira bajo control, por los movimientos bruscos que hacía y por la forma en que probó el filo de su espada Heioir, la Asesina de Dragones.

Tenía que deshacerse del veneno. Albert nunca debía de enterarse de lo que había pensado hacerle.

Albert encontró a Anthony en el pasillo.

– ¿Es la Asesina de Dragones lo que veo ante mí? ¿Qué está mal?

La tenue luz del amanecer se filtraba por las contraventanas antes de que Albert terminase de contárselo todo.

– ¿Dónde está Neal?

Sus hombres y él acamparon cerca del bosque. Tengo guardias vigilándoles. Pero Neal es uno de los hombres del rey. – Anthony se acarició la barba. – Está muy bien situado en la corte. No es prudente matarlo inmediatamente.

Anthony se puso la cota de malla.

Albert agarró la empuñadura de Heioir mientras esperaba a que terminara su hermano, saboreando la sensación del frío acero. Recordando que Neal había encadenado a Candy y a su hermana en un calabozo frío y húmedo, las había herido, y les había negado la comida y el agua, la furia se apoderó de él, la piel le ardía en contraste con el aire frío de la mañana.

– Él tocó a Candy.

Dejando a un lado la espada, Anthony lo miró. – ¿Vamos a matarlo, entonces? ¿Y sus hombres?

– Nadie puede quedar vivo. Pero primero, envía a un hombre para que meta al cocinero y al monje en el calabozo.

Anthony llamó a dos de sus guerreros.

Los hermanos bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa. Ronquidos, gruñidos, y el golpe ocasional de un hombre que se caía de un catre, eran los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio del gran salón.

– Algo está mal… – Albert se interrumpió cuando los dos hombres que habían enviado para arrestar al cocinero y al monje, volvieron solos.

Los guerreros se acercaron y entonces uno de ellos dijo. – El monje y el cocinero desaparecieron la pasada noche, mi señor.

– Encontradlos – Ordenó Albert y despidió a los hombres.

– ¿Cómo planeas atacarlo?

– Los Pictos son enemigos jurados de Edward – Respondió Albert. – Haremos creer que ellos atacaron el campamento de Neal y asumen la responsabilidad por sus muertes. Seguiremos teniendo el favor de Edward y mi esposa y su hermana estarán a salvo. El monje y el cocinero tienen que morir.

– Será mejor si te quedas aquí y me dejas hacer esto. Nadie puede sospechar de ti…

– No, Neal dará su último aliento con mi espada en su corazón – Albert lo vio todo de color rojo, cegándolo momentáneamente, o tal vez fuese la ira hirviendo en su sangre, lo que creaba un infierno ante sus ojos. – Y no quiero oír una palabra más al respecto.

– ¿Cuándo atacamos?

– Ahora.

La batalla fue corta, pero feroz. Neal no esperaba una emboscada de su anfitrión. El color rojo cubrió la Heioir cuando Albert acabó con la guardia de Neal en su camino hacia el guerrero.

– Edward te castigará por esto – Gritó Neal por encima del ruido del acero contra el acero. – Él te destruirá a ti y a los tuyos.

– ¿Y quién va a vivir para contarselo? – Habían tomado por sorpresa a Neal y a sus hombres, sin previo aviso. Neal no tenía manera de defenderse.

Albert le hizo un corte largo en cada uno de los antebrazos. La sangre brotaba de las heridas cuando Neal tropezó.

– Esto es por las contusiones en las muñecas de mi esposa.

– Ella es una puta – Espetó Neal recuperando el equilibrio y levantando el arma por encima de su cabeza.

Albert se movió y cortó el vientre del otro hombre.

– Esto por negarle la comida.

Neal se fijó en la herida abierta en su estomago y miró hacia arriba.

Albert sonrió al ver el conocimiento de la muerte en los ojos de Neal.

Las rodillas del guerrero se doblaron y la espada resbaló de su mano que sangraba.

Poniendo la punta de la espada en el corazón de Neal, Albert le preguntó. – ¿Por qué?

– Soy el tercer hijo – Un gris mortecino apareció en el rostro del guerrero. – Por las tierras.

En el momento en que la espada entró en el corazón de Neal, se calmó la sed de venganza de la furia berserker de Albert. Su mirada recorrió el prado, que ahora manchaba de rojo la nieve. Todos sus hombres continuaban en pie, pero ninguno de sus enemigos seguía con vida. La guardia de Neal estaba totalmente aniquilada o con los últimos estertores.

Anthony envainó su espada.

Albert limpió su espada en su pantalón y caminó junto a su hermano, con la mente pensando en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

– Cuida a la hermana de Candy. Voy a ir a por los Pictos. ¿Necesitas más que una docena de hombres?

– No, serán suficientes. Quédate tranquilo hermano. Y ten cuidado, todos los ojos estarán puestos en ti.

– No soy estúpido. He trabajado muy duro para conseguir Glasgow y no voy arriesgarme a perder mi propiedad.

Cuando los hermanos se separaron, Albert se dirigió al norte, hacia el asentamiento Picto, y Anthony cabalgó hasta el castillo de Carden a rescatar a Daisy.

La suerte sonrió a Albert y se encontró con un grupo de Pictos galopando a lo largo de la frontera, a una hora de distancia de Glasgow. Después de la masacre, para cuando transportaron los cuerpos al campamento de Neal, los apilaron en una zanja y les prendieron fuego, el crepúsculo ya se había establecido en la tierra.

Al cruzar el puente levadizo y la puerta del castillo, Albert vio la cabaña de baños. Necesitaría toda una noche para saciar su hambre por su esposa, pero no podía ir hasta ella manchado con la sangre de la batalla. Enviando a un paje para conseguirle ropa limpia, se dirigió a la cabaña de baños y se lavó rápidamente el cuerpo.

Ya limpio, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió por el pasillo hasta su cámara. Despidió a los guardias con un movimiento de cabeza, y abrió la puerta para encontrar a las dos mujeres cosiendo a la luz del fuego. Albert observó a Candy enhebrar una aguja en menos tiempo de lo que a él le llevó a respirar y murmuró una serie de maldiciones.

Candy dejó el carrete de hilo y la aguja sobre una mesa baja y poniéndose de pie le hizo una reverencia.

– Mi señor, te doy la bienvenida.

Albert necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

– Déjanos – Ordenó sin ni siquiera mirar a Dorothy, su mirada estaba fija en Candy, observando el rubor en su rostro, el movimiento de sus manos nerviosas y la rápida subida y bajada de sus rebosantes senos.

En el momento en que Dorothy cerró la puerta, Albert se giró, deslizó la barra en su lugar y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Acercándola con fuerza contra su pecho, capturó su boca y probó la dulzura del hidromiel que ella había bebido antes. Los brazos de Candy se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y gimió cuando él jugó con la punta de su lengua.

Su polla casi rompió los pantalones.

Candy lo apretó contra su pecho, sus pequeñas manos ejerciendo una fuerza sorprendente, y apartó sus labios de él.

– Esposa – ¡Por Odin!, estaba listo para explotar.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Candy recorriendo su rostro con sus manos, y retirando su túnica, trató de verle el pecho. – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Neal?

– Hablaremos luego – Contestó Albert sentandola en la cama. Después desató el cordón y se pasó la túnica por la cabeza. Quitándose las botas gruñó. – Quítate la ropa o la haré pedazos.

– ¿Quieres sexo? – Preguntó Candy levantando las cejas.

– Lo necesito – Él se acercó a la cama, le desató el vestido y observo sus senos. – Míos – Afirmó Albert empujándola suavemente para que cayera en la cama. Firmes, llenos y con los suaves pezones rosados rogando por su boca. Él los acarició, sintiendo su pene casi derramarse y sus bolas dolorosamente apretadas. Las olas de lujuria llegaron a su ingle mientras su lengua lamía los botones erguidos y ella ronroneaba de nuevo. Albert esbozó sus pechos, lamiendo su piel.

Las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello cuando lo acercó más.

Él se colocó entre sus piernas, sin ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza que el agarre de terciopelo de su sexo alrededor de su pene. Empujando la falda para arriba, le pasó la mano por la suave piel de su vientre y metió la mano entre sus muslos, cerrando los ojos cuando la esencia de ella cubrió sus dedos.

– Por Freyja, estás lista para mí, _elskling_ – Y levantándola por las caderas, puso su polla en el centro de ella y se enterró hasta el fondo. Candy envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su marido y se arqueó. Albert gimió cuando sintió el coño de su mujer apretarse alrededor de él. La montó rápida y furiosamente, con la lujuria corriendo ferozmente dentro de él.

Apretando los dientes, deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos unidos, y encontrando su clítoris lo apretó ligeramente.

Ella gritó su nombre. Su saco se apretaba contra su entrepierna y la semilla se preparaba para salir a borbotones. Los músculos de Candy apretaron su virilidad y el empujo nuevamente hasta que ella se retorció en una multitud de convulsiones. Siguiéndola, él se corrió, dejándose caer sudado y relajado, encima del suave cuerpo de Candy.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Quiero agradecer con todo el corazón a luna y a ZugeyGrandchester por sus comentarios y apoyo espero sigan leyendo y si Dios quiere y ustedes también pronto les subiré la tercera adaptación de esta serie de vikingos es el pacificador vale cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

**Por favor ****sigan**** enviando ****sus**** reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Seis**

– Esto es maravilloso – Suspiró Candy mientras observaba la cabaña de baños.

Los troncos de pino enmarcaban una amplia cámara. Una nube de vapor flotaba por encima de una pila de piedras lisas y brillantes que estaban sobre un hoyo de leña carbonizada. Las llamas de las lámparas que colgaban de las paredes, emitían su luz a la ondulante superficie de una piscina ovalada, cavada en el suelo. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella metió la mano en el agua cristalina. –Está caliente.¿Cómo puede ser?

_Me he casado con un hombre de gran valor…y grandes apetitos. Un hombre en quien confío._

Albert le había hecho el amor tres veces más, antes de llevarla allí y Candy aún no había recibido ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Estaba tentada de agarrarle por la túnica y exigirle respuestas...

_Un hombre bueno e irritante, de gran valor_, se corrigió ella misma.

Su cabello dorado brillaba como un halo brillante y ella no pudo resistirse a enderezar un mechón rebelde. Dándole la vuelta, Albert comenzó a desatar su vestido.

– Hemos cavado un canal desde el río del bosque de Glasgow, el agua pasa a través de él, llena la piscina y luego por otro canal que cavamos, el agua corre por la colina hacia donde el río se sale de los límites de nuestras tierras.

– Eso es muy inteligente, mi señor – Su vestido cayó arrugado al suelo de piedra.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando Albert golpeó levemente sus nalgas.

– Albert, esposa. Has gritado mi nombre varias veces esta noche. Lo puedes seguir diciendo ahora.

El calor le subió a la cara y Candy se mordió el labio inferior muy preocupada, porque era verdad que ella había gritado su nombre como una oración mientras alcanzaba el placer.

– Albert, no me has contado lo que pasó.

– Paciencia, esposa. En seguida te lo cuento todo. – Le respondió levantandola para meterla en el agua y sentándola entre sus poderosos muslos, con la espalda contra su pecho, comenzó a hablar.

Era difícil concentrarse mientras la acariciaba todo el tiempo, mordisqueaba su oreja y le lamía y mordía el cuello. Candy tuvo que esforzarse para seguir el curso del relato.

– ¿Neal está muerto? – Ella se retorció en sus brazos, con su corazón aleteando como un halcón en pleno vuelo.

– Sí, y todos sus hombres. Anthony partió al castillo de Carden. Tu hermana llegará en una semana.

La alegría y el alivio inundaron el alma de Candy.

_Y pensé en envenenarlo. Señor, escucha este juramento. Tomo a este hombre por marido, por deseo propio. Me aseguraré de velar por cada una de sus necesidades, y obedeceré sus órdenes. Siempre._

Casi una semana después, Candy quería estrangular a Albert con sus propias manos.

– Lo haré – Le prometió ella, resistiendo el impulso de patearle. – Soy la señora de este castillo y lo dirigiré a mi manera.

– Mi esposa no va a cocinar para todo el castillo – Albert cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. – Coser, te lo permito, supervisar a los sirvientes, también, pero no vas a cocinar para los hombres.

Candy odiaba coser y sólo cogía una aguja cuando no tenía otras tareas que hacer o cuando estuvo recluida en su propia habitación.

– ¿Y tú te vas a comer esta bazofia? – Dijo ella señalando el cuenco de avena quemada, fría y lleno de grumos. – Mírala más de cerca, los gorgojos aún están nadando.

Albert miró a la sustancia pegajosa medio congelada.

– ¡Por Odin, pero si los estoy viendo! – Albert se estremeció y se apartó del cuenco.

– No pude visitar el pueblo, ya que tú me mantuviste prisionera esta semana – Protestó ella con las mejillas ardiendo – Lo hemos intentado con una docena de cocineros. Todos cocinaron bazofias. Si tan solo me dejaras inspeccionar... – Se interrumpió golpeando el suelo con su pie.

– No. No voy a permitir que digan que mi esposa es una cocinera. Y es por tu propia seguridad, que estás confinada en el castillo.

– No veo donde está el peligro. Neal y sus hombres están muertos. Me irritas.

– Sería bueno que no olvidaras, que los Pictos estuvieron en la choza del herrero anoche. No vas a ir a la aldea.

– Bien entonces. Ya he hecho llamar a Tom Stevens. Él y sus hombres me ayudarán a mantener la cocina en orden.

– Tom Stevens ya no es necesario. No lo quiero a tu lado – Albert se levantó, puso las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante, con el rostro casi tocando el de ella. – Voy a despedirle a él y a sus hombres esta mañana.

Empujándole en el pecho, ella dijo, silbando las palabras a través de los dientes. – Por orden del rey Edward, ellos no son tuyos para despedirlos.

– Entonces tú los despedirás – Contestó él ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Vamos a buscar a Tom Stevens ahora.

– No. – Candy clavó los talones en el estrado de madera.

– Candy. Para – Susurró Dorothy sujetándola de la su cintura. – El salón... Todo el mundo está mirando.

Una rápida ojeada alrededor de la sala provocó una mueca en Candy y la razón aplacó su ira. Bajó la barbilla, mirando al suelo de madera mientras rezaba por tener paciencia.

– Te lo ruego, mi señor. Dame este día para resolver algunos problemas. Prometo no cocinar. Simplemente supervisaré la comida.

– Yo la ayudaré, mi señor – Dijo Dorothy.

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron y Anthony entró, con el casco en una mano y la otra en la cadera de Daisy.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente a su hermana pequeña. Dos trenzas, dos pequeñas orejas, una nariz larga, dos grandes ojos, una barbilla puntiaguda y una boca con una sonrisa perpetua. Una mirada a sus piernas le reveló lo gastada y corta que era la falda.

Daisy intentó alargar sus largos y delgados brazos cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Candy, uno sostenía una bolsa de tela junto a su pecho y el otro alrededor de Anthony, quien la llevaba en brazos. Su bota golpeó el muslo de Anthony mientras Daisy se retorcía para que la bajase.

– Mi ángel – Candy salió volando del estrado y corrió por el pasillo lleno de gente. Cuando llegó hasta Anthony, extendió los brazos y su sonriente hermana cayó en sus brazos. Lágrimas calientes le nublaban la visión y tuvo que parpadear para centrarse en el rostro de Daisy.

– ¿Estás bien, hermana? ¿Te han hecho daño? – Acariciando las trenzas gruesas de oro de Daisy, Candy la abrazó fuertemente y olió su cabello.

– Mira – Daisy se apartó y rebuscó en la bolsa, sacando una manzana roja. – Anthony me da todo lo que quiero. Me dejó nadar en un arroyo. Hacía frío, pero me dio un jabón perfumado. ¿Ves? – Dijo poniendo la muñeca en la nariz de Candy. – Es sándalo, de Oriente. No sé con quién casarme ahora, con Thor o con Anthony.

Candy se echó a reír y balanceó a su hermana de un lado a otro. Estaba tan asustada de que su estancia en los calabozos acabaran con el espíritu aventurero de Daisy… No había sido así.

– Te quiero.

Candy sintió que Albert se aproximaba, antes de que su mano se posara en su hombro y se volvió para encontrar su mirada.

– Te presento a mi hermana, mi señor – Dijo Candy dejando a Daisy en el suelo y dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

La niña recordó los buenos modales. Sosteniendo su falda, se inclinó con una reverencia. – Mi señor – La manzana se cayó al suelo. – Por los dedos de Odin, vuelve aquí, condenada fruta.

– Daisy – Candy reprendió a su hermana. – Las jóvenes damas no maldicen. Para compensar, me darás tu bolsa y llevaremos las manzanas a la cocina.

– Eso no es maldecir Candy, es como hablan los caballeros – La sonrisa de Daisy se amplió, agregando – Mi señor Anthony, conoce bien a Odin.

Dorothy se acercó a la muchacha y la cogió en brazos. – Creo que tu hermana está muy emocionada de volver a verte. Y apostaría el castillo entero que sólo repite las palabras que aprendió mientras regresaba con los guerreros.

– Es cierto. Asumo la culpa de ella y te daré una compensación – Dijo Anthony.

Albert miró a su hermano que tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza – Responderás por eso, mañana. Por ahora, te doy la bienvenida hermana. – Albert tomó a Daisy en sus brazos y la levantó para que sus miradas quedaran al mismo nivel. – ¿Cuántos veranos has visto ya?

– Siete. Te ves como el Dios Thor. – Contestó Daisy envolviendo un mechón de pelo de Albert alrededor de su dedo. – Es dorado como el carro con el que vuela por el cielo. Me gustan las tormentas. Haz una tormenta, Thor – Los ojos de Albert brillaron con diversión.

Anthony se rió. – No te envidio, hermano. Tu nueva hermana tiene un extraño humor. Puede recitar cada saga que menciona a Thor. Me temo que tendrás que contarle esas historias a menudo.

– Sí. – Daisy aplaudió – Haz una tempestad, de Dios Thor.

Candy nunca había visto hombres retirarse tan rápidamente.

En un momento Anthony y Albert estaban allí, y al siguiente ella tenía otra vez a su hermana en brazos y ellos ya se habían ido. Daisy debía de haber desconcertado a los dos hombres con sus solicitudes de rayos y truenos, pensó divertida.

La niña se quedó dormida tan pronto como los hombres se fueron, enroscándose en un catre en la cámara de Dorothy.

– Ella está a salvo ahora, Candy – Dorothy tapó a Daisy con las pieles.

Candy besó el rostro de su dormida hermana.

– Creo que no se ve muy afectada por estar en un calabozo.

– Es verdad. El espíritu de Daisy es valiente. Te garantizo que tuvo a los hombres de Neal satisfaciendo todos sus caprichos. – Dorothy apretó el hombro de Candy. – Y no, no dudo ni un poco, que ella tendrá a Albert y a Anthony alrededor de su dedo meñique dentro de una semana.

– Desde luego – Candy negó con la cabeza – Mi pequeño duende puede gobernar a guerreros y señores con sólo parpadear sus pestañas. Me temo que va a incomodar a Albert porque realmente cree que él es su Thor.

– Sí, pero parece que también está encantada con Anthony. Su nombre a menudo sale de sus labios y ella parece estar al tanto de la negociación del tratado en las tierras del norte, conseguido por tu matrimonio. – Dorothy cerró la puerta de madera.

– Debería dormir en mi habitación – Candy no quería dejar a su hermana pequeña para ver si tenía algún síntoma de enfermedad o debilidad – Odio tener que irme.

– Qué vergüenza, Candy. Albert merece toda tu atención esta noche. Fue bajo sus órdenes que Daisy ha sido rescatada y su espada la que terminó con Neal.

– Cierto – Sus pensamientos se desviaron en otra dirección, Albert peinando el cabello de ella con sus dedos, los besos de Albert, su lengua mágica. – Será un placer darle a mi marido la debida atención, esta noche y las siguientes. Voy a demostrarte lo mucho que aprecio su coraje y honor. Esta fortaleza brillará esta noche y la comida rivalizará con la de la corte del rey.

Al llegar la cena, las mujeres estaban agotadas, pero satisfechas con sus esfuerzos.

– Está empezando a verse como un lugar habitable – Comentó Candy inspeccionando las paredes brillantes y los juncos frescos.

– No me sorprendería que tu señor te confinase en vuestra cámara de nuevo.

– Él no me prohibió dar órdenes a Tom Stevens – Aunque un pequeño rumor y Albert sabría que Candy había utilizado al hombre del rey para poner a los guerreros del castillo a su servicio. El venado que se asaba en la cocina perfumaba el gran salón.

Dorothy enarcó una ceja y Candy entrecerró los ojos. – Me prohibió cocinar y no he cocinado.

– No. Sólo has fregado ollas y suelos. Ha sido prudente por tu parte, vestirte tan bien esta noche. Él nunca sospechará que hace media hora estabas tan sucia como un ayudante de cocina.

Candy se dirigió a su lugar en el estrado, levantando la vista cuando una ráfaga de aire helado anunció la apertura de las puertas del salón.

Albert dominaba la puerta, con la cabeza rozando la parte superior del marco, su cabello dorado contrastaba con la túnica azul oscuro que llevaba, destacando sus hombros tan grandes y musculosos que tenía que girar hacia un lado para pasar a través de la puerta.

Daisy nunca se creería que él no era el Dios Thor.

Sintiendo alivio, Albert la saludó con una sonrisa, recorriendo con la mirada la mesa principal, antes de ocupar su lugar – ¿Dónde está Daisy?

– Durmiendo, mi señor. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sonidos de placer llenaron la sala cuando los sirvientes de la cocina trajeron bandejas de venado en rodajas a las mesas. Candy mantenía una conversación con Dorothy sin apenas atreverse a respirar o comer un pedazo, esperando que Albert expresara su desaprobación.

Albert comía mientras hablaba en susurros con Anthony.

Después de que Dorothy hiciera una señal a los sirvientes, que estaban de pie a lo largo del pasillo, para que trajeran la tarta de manzana para Albert, Candy finalmente se relajó.

– La aldea espera tus órdenes desde que ocurrió el asalto a la cabaña del herrero. – Comentó Anthony.

Con el estomago lleno, Albert bebió un trago de cerveza.

– Cierto.

– La furia del herrero trabaja a nuestro favor. ¿Crees que es una farsa?

– No. El hombre perdió a su esposa y a su bebé en el ataque. Él busca venganza. Está claro que está loco por la pena. – Albert mantuvo la voz baja para que sólo lo escuchara Anthony. – Si fuera mi esposa o su hermana, mataría a todos los que participaron en el ataque. Dobla la guardia sobre las mujeres. No deben abandonar el castillo, ni siquiera aventurarse por los alrededores.

– Ah, ya veo por qué permitiste que Candy trabajara en la cocina.

– Si la cocina la mantiene ocupada en el interior del castillo, me rindo a permitírselo.

La pérdida del herrero había llenado de terror a Albert.

Desde que el cocinero y el monje desaparecieron, sus hombres habían sido atacados con flechas misteriosas, que nadie sabía de dónde venían, mientras cazaban o patrullaban. El ganado había desaparecido y luego estaba el ataque mortal perpetrado contra la choza del herrero.

– Ella no sabe los peligros que hay afuera – Confesó Albert mirando el perfil de su esposa. Odiaba que Candy estuviese fuera de su vista. Su piel se erizaba si alguien, incluso Anthony, la tocaba. Le daban ganas de pegar a Tom Stevens cada vez que lo veía hablando con Candy. – No voy a arriesgar su vida.

– ¿Crees que el herrero nos llevará a las riquezas perdidas de Glasgow esta noche?

– Sí, lo creo. Está claro que toda la gente de la aldea sabe donde se encuentran. El herrero no tiene nada que perder.

Anthony bebió de su cerveza. – ¿No se despertará Candy cuando te vayas?

Albert sonrió. – Mi esposa duerme como un oso en invierno.

A pesar de que la menor caricia endurecía sus pezones incluso dormida. Esta noche tenía previsto cubrir su monte de Venus con miel y lamerla hasta que lo limpiara todo. Su polla estaría muy feliz cuando dejara un rastro húmedo en el vientre de ella.

Cuanto más tenía a Candy, más la anhelaba, cuanto más tiempo pasaba en su compañía, más vacío se sentía cuando ella no estaba a su lado.

A Albert no le gustaban las turbulentas emociones que ella le inspiraba y ya no podía negar los mezquinos celos que sentía. Albert quería a su esposa solo para él.

Anthony y Albert encontraron al herrero al principio del bosque, la noche estaba cubierta por un manto de nubes oscuras, sin que una sola estrella brillase en el cielo.

– Bien Smith, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir? – Albert miró al hombre que afilaba una espada recién forjada.

– Le llevaré a las riquezas de Glasgow.

Eso es lo que Albert esperaba, mientras miraba al herrero montar un caballo.

– Sígame – El herrero puso el caballo al galope.

Albert clavó el talón en su montura y lo siguió con un galope rápido. Los tres hombres penetraron en el bosque, a través de una estrecha senda, rodeada de rocas macizas. La nieve caía en suaves copos húmedos, que se convertían en hielo en contacto con el suelo. El camino estaba lodoso y resbaladizo, haciéndoles disminuir la marcha.

– Nadie ha venido por aquí esta noche – Murmuró Anthony.

– Sí, no hay huellas.

El herrero tenía buen oído y escuchó lo que hablaban. – Ellos piensan llevarselo todo mañana.

– ¿Quién? – Albert espoleó a su caballo a un ritmo más rápido, hasta que estuvo al lado del herrero.

– El monje y el cocinero.

Albert arqueó las cejas y se quedó boquiabierto. – ¿El monje y el cocinero?

– No fue un ataque. Los Pictos no mataron a mi esposa y al bebé. Fueron ellos. – La voz del herrero estaba ronca por la agonía. – Quiero venganza. Son míos. Me gustaría tener su palabra ahora, mi señor.

– Hecho – Albert no alzaría su espada contra esos dos.

– El monje es un noble – Le informó el herrero.

– Si lo matas, te ahorcaran – Le advirtió Anthony.

– Que así sea. No tengo nada por lo que vivir.

Llegaron a un lugar donde se podía ver una caverna. El herrero iba preparado, encendió dos antorchas después de desmontar y los llevó a la cueva. Copas de bronce, tapices, joyas, anillos, muebles ricamente tallados, mesas y sillas con cojines bordados aparecieron ante los ojos de Albert.

Junto a él, Anthony se rió. – Tienes suerte, hermano. Esto es una fortuna.

– ¿Cómo se pudieron llevar todo esto sin que nadie se enterase?

El herrero soltó un bufido. – Todos lo sabían. Neal echó a todos los guerreros y siervos fuera del castillo de Glasgow. Los que no se marcharon, fueron asesinados. Uno de los siervos que supervisaban el castillo perdió a su hijo cuando este intentó detenerlo. La mujer del tabernero fue violada.

– Nos vengaremos de cada muerte y de cada violación. – Prometió Albert.

– El monje y el cocinero son míos – El dolor y la ira brillaban en los ojos cafés del herrero y Albert supo que el hombre no descansaría hasta que vengara la muerte de su familia.

– ¿Cuando los matarás?

– Tan pronto como regrese a la aldea. Serán ahorcados.

– ¿Cómo los vas a capturar?

– El tabernero vio una fosa con cuerpos quemados esta mañana. Los Pictos atacaron a Lord Neal y a sus hombres. Muchos murieron. Me imaginé que el monje y el cocinero huirían a la cueva y esperarían allí hasta que pudieran escapar.

Albert y Anthony se separaron del herrero, cuando empezaba a amanecer.

– ¿Piensas que alguien de la aldea creerá que no sabíamos nada de los planes de Neal? – Anthony apretó las rodillas contra el corcel para ponerlo al galope.

– No – La montura de Albert saltó a un lado y él se inclinó en la silla. – Pero el herrero no será ahorcado por matar al monje y al cocinero. Pondremos sus cuerpos con los de Neal y sus hombres y les volveremos a prender fuego.

– Esa es una buena manera de ganarte la lealtad de los aldeanos.

– ¿Anthony, El Pacificador, lo aprueba? – Albert lo miró por encima del hombro.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza. – Claro que lo apruebo. Ya es hora de que aprendas el valor de la paz, Cazador de Dragones.

Las torres del castillo de Glasgow se vieron en el horizonte.

El orgullo que asaltó a Albert cuando vio su propiedad hizo que detuviera al caballo. Un resplandor anaranjado en el horizonte anunciaba la proximidad de la aurora.

Anthony olfateó el aire. – Pan fresco.

Albert lo imitó haciendo que su estomago gruñera. – Sí, mi esposa ha estado ocupada. – Y no en su habitación esperando por él.

– La aldea estará segura una vez que el monje y el cocinero estén muertos.

– Te preocupas demasiado. Si mi esposa está de acuerdo en despedir a Tom Stevens, la acompañaré a la aldea.

Anthony resopló.

– Que triste es ver a mi guerrero hermano caer tan bajo como para tener celos de su mujer con un hombre de la corte.

– Me muero de ganas de ver el día que tomes a una novia. Disfrutaré viendo retorcerte como un gusano atrapado en el pico de un mirlo.

Para él, su espada La Asesina de Dragones, había sido derrotada por los dulces y suaves labios y la sonrisa con hoyuelos de su esposa.

Esta mañana se sentía como un idiota atrapado, incapaz de decidir cómo decirle a Candy cuánto la valoraba. Hasta que una idea surgió en su mente.

– Envía a alguien a la cueva, tan pronto como esos hombres estén muertos. Sorprenderé esta noche a mi esposa, dándole el tesoro en el salón.

Anthony puso los ojos en blanco. – Y para responder a tu pregunta, cualquier persona puede enhebrar una aguja en un instante.

Albert se congeló, sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de los flancos del caballo, haciendo que el caballo levantara la cabeza y relinchara en señal de protesta. Se dio la vuelta en su silla para enfrentarse a su hermano.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – No podía ser, nadie sabía lo que su esposa le había dicho.

– Que se necesita un instante para enhebrar una aguja.

Una neblina roja de rabia nubló la visión de Albert y saltando, tiró a Anthony del caballo, cayendo ambos guerreros al fangoso suelo.

– Basta. Dejadlo ya. – El rugido de Candy llegó hasta Albert antes de que sintiera la necesidad de golpear a Anthony hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Sosteniendo a Anthony debajo de él, con su puño hacia atrás, Albert levantó la vista y vio a todos los habitantes del castillo de pie en un círculo, observando a los hermanos luchar como dementes.

Candy le chamuscó con el brillo de sus ojos, no muy diferente del que recibía un niño de su madre.

– En el momento en que te termines de lavar el barro de tu cuerpo y no huelas a excrementos de caballo, el pan fresco estará hecho.

Ella no dejó a Albert acercarse en todo el día. Su pene saltaba y se retorcía en agonía. Esperaba que el tesoro pudiera mejorar el estado de ánimo de Candy.

Ella se había puesto el vestido que llevaba en la cena de la primera noche, el color esmeralda resaltaba las llamas que bailaban en su cabello. El velo que llevaba apenas cubría los mechones.

Cuando la tarta de manzana apareció al final de la comida y ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón golpeó fuertemente contra sus costillas. Se había enamorado de su esposa. Tan sorprendido se quedó con esa revelación, que incluso si el pastel hubiese sabido a serrín, no hubiese ofendido a Candy, y se comería hasta la última miga.

Albert cubrió la mano con la suya.

– Tengo noticias para ti, cuando vayamos a nuestra cámara – Le susurró él.

– Igual que yo, mi señor.

Su pelo olía a hierbas y a primavera. Dándose cuenta de los juncos frescos en el suelo, Albert bajó la mirada para verlos.

– Te doy las gracias por haberme permitido decidir cuándo renunciar a Tom Stevens. Hoy ha sido muy servicial.

El nombre de ese hombre agrió el estómago de Albert. Tom Stevens. De repente un dolor agudo golpeó su vientre y gruñó. La bilis corrió hacia su garganta. Intentó levantarse, pero se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza con el borde de la mesa y sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: Quiero mil gracias de todo el corazón a luna y a ZugeyGrandchester nekito1 cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

**Por favor ****sigan**** enviando ****sus**** reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lenguaje lascivo o susceptible para algunas personas si no les gusta porfavor abstenerse de leerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Jianne Carlo.**

**Capítulo Siete**

– Está tan pálido – Comentó Candy retorciéndose las manos mientras observaba a Dorothy limpiar la espuma de las comisuras de la boca de Albert.

– Necesito más sal – Ordenó Dorothy.

– He enviado a Anthony a la aldea para buscar más. ¿Estás segura de que debe vomitar de esa manera?

– Estoy segura. Debe vaciar todo el veneno del estómago. Y la bilis no tiene ningún rastro de sangre. Esa es una buena señal.

– ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de tirar el veneno?

– Candy, eso ha sido un accidente. Deja de culparte a ti misma.

Las puertas se abrieron y Anthony entró en la habitación, dejando un saco en el suelo.

– Esta es toda la sal del pueblo. ¿Cómo está?

– No hay sangrado – Dorothy abrió los párpados de Albert. – Los ojos están casi normales. Estará bien por la mañana.

Candy se sentó junto a su esposo esa noche, hasta que los rayos del sol entraron por las rendijas de las contraventanas. La palidez no había dejado su piel y las manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, hacían que su estómago se revolviese.

Toda su vida, Candy sólo había confiado en dos personas en el mundo, su padre y Daisy. Sin embargo, este vikingo, Cazador de Dragones, no sólo se había ganado su confianza, también su corazón.

Ella lo amaba y había sido demasiado cobarde para decirle esas palabras.

Con miedo a dormirse, se paseó descalza por la habitación, no queriendo despertar a Albert. Sus pensamientos eran más confusos que los bufones del rey Samuel Brighton. ¿Y si Daisy hubiese vaciado toda la bolsa en la tarta? No podía soportar la idea de vivir sin Albert.

Pobre Daisy. Nadie podía convencerla de que no había matado a su Dios Thor. Incluso el mismo Anthony a quien ella se había aferrado, llorando la pérdida de su héroe. Albert no castigaría a su hermana, ¿verdad? Fue un error inocente por parte de Daisy.

_Yo soy la culpable. Debería ser castigada._

Se quedó dormida observando el pecho desnudo de Albert subiendo y bajando y recordando sus noches juntos en la cama.

– ¿Candy? – Su mano cubrió la de ella y la apretó. – Mi esposa. Despierta.

Levantando la cabeza de su posición en la silla, ella corrió para sentarse en el colchón.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago? – Sus dedos tocaron la suavidad de su incipiente barba. – El color ha vuelto a tu cara. Rezaré dos veces al día durante el resto de mi vida. – Prometió ella llenando de besos sus hombros. – Estaba tan aterrorizada.

– No te preocupes, Candy. He comido antes carne podrida y he sobrevivido. Pero puede que tengamos que renunciar a nuestra mañana porque temo que mis miembros no soportaran mi peso.

Él le sostuvo la cara y Candy lamentó la pérdida del calor de su piel, después de que le confesara todo. Se sentó con la espalda recta, manteniendo la espalda rígida y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

– No fue carne en mal estado, mi señor. Fue veneno. A mi… se me olvidó contarte parte del plan de Neal. Se suponía que debía envenenar tu comida, entonces Neal pediría al rey Edward mi mano, y después de casarnos, Glasgow sería de él.

Aunque el rostro de Albert había perdido todo el color de nuevo, su expresión no mostró enojo.

– Tú no me has envenenado, Candy.

Ella tragó saliva, pero se encontró con su mirada e irguió la barbilla.

– Yo soy la culpable, nadie más. Todo fue por mi culpa. Por favor, no castigues a Daisy.

Candy sólo amaba a dos personas en la tierra y nunca podría elegir entre una u otra.

– Decidí deshacerme del veneno, pero se me olvidó. Antes de dormirse, Daisy y Dorothy me ayudaron a preparar la cena. Necesitaba más sal para la masa y mande a buscarla a nuestra cámara.

– Sal en nuestra cámara – Con el ceño fruncido, Albert escudriñó la habitación.

En pocas palabras, le explicó lo de los cofres vacíos de especias, la arena mezclada con la sal, y cuando empezó a tartamudear, él la besó, silenciando las palabras que salían de su boca.

– ¿Equivocó las bolsas?

– Fue por mi culpa, mi señor. No me expresé con claridad. Simplemente le dije que me trajera un puñado de granos blancos de la bolsa. – Candy bajó la cabeza. – Ella está aterrorizada y nadie puede convencerla de que ella no mató a su Dios Thor. Tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar...

– Cálmate, Candy. Tu hermana sólo tiene siete veranos. Ha sido un desafortunado accidente.

– Voy a hacer penitencia el resto de mi vida por este pecado. Te pido mil perdones, mi señor. – Candy volvió a bajar la cabeza para mirar el colchón, sin poder soportar la acusación en sus hermosos ojos azules.

– ¿Cuándo?

Ella se arriesgó a mirar hacia él, y contuvo el aliento cuando le sonrió. – No te entiendo. ¿Cuándo qué?

– ¿Que cuándo?

– ¿Cuando qué? – Repitió Candy haciendo rodar los ojos.

– ¿Cuando decidiste tirar el veneno?

Candy sentía que la cara le ardía. – Después de que nuestros cuerpos se unieran.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que en mi corazón ya te amaba, tú ya estabas dentro de mí, Albert. Y ahora es posible que también lo esté tu bebé.

– ¿Mi bebé? – Le preguntó frotándole el pulgar por el labio inferior, haciendo que su feminidad se apretase, como un halcón que obedece las órdenes de su adiestrador. – ¿Estás segura?

– Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, aun – Ella hizo una mueca cuando las manos de él cubrieron su vientre.

La sábana se levantó y Candy miró hacia esa parte de su cuerpo que la levantaba.

Él extendió una mano para tirar de ella hacia él.

– Estás demasiado débil, Albert. Me gustaría que te repusieras bien antes de hacer eso...

– Estoy lo suficientemente bien como para que me montes, esposa.

– ¿Montarte? – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Necesito que sepas algo antes.

– Habla rápido, porque estoy ardiendo por ti – Le ordenó mientras sus dedos se ocupaban de desatarle los cordones, entonces tiró de ella para sentarla encima de él y le levantó la falda hasta la cintura.

_Candy se valiente, no eres una cobarde._

Ella lo empujó en el pecho.

Albert la miró, levantando una ceja rubia.

– Vine a matarte Albert, Cazador de Dragones. – Ella se tensó cuando sus manos recorrieron los músculos de su pecho. – Me gustaría ser una verdadera esposa para ti si quieres, pero deberías abandonarme, deberías...

– No deseo a ninguna otra Candy – El tono era áspero y duro, pero en sus ojos no había ninguna duda. Peinándole el cabello con sus dedos, Albert le susurró. – Estoy muy satisfecho con mi esposa. Ahora eres mía y nunca dejaré que te vayas de mi lado.

Lady Flamy le había advertido que a pesar de que a los maridos les gusta escuchar a las esposas hablar de amor, a los guerreros no. También le dijo a Candy que todos los hombres disfrutaban realmente de las actividades en la cama. Y a pesar de que se habían ido a la cama desde que intercambiaron sus votos, y las manos de él habían explorado todo el cuerpo de Candy, ella sólo pudo tocar su pene durante unos segundos, antes de que él lo enterrara profundamente en su vagina.

– ¿Albert?

– Dime, Candy – Su mano la agarró del cuello y él presionó el rostro contra su pelo. – Hueles a primavera en invierno, ¿cómo puede ser? ¿También llevas el olor del invierno en primavera?

– No te entiendo…

– No es nada. ¿Qué te ocurre?

– ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de una práctica que llaman _chupar el palo_?

– ¿Estás borracho, hermano? – Preguntó Anthony estirando sus largas piernas bajo la mesa. – Aún no es ni mediodía y ya te has tropezado dos veces al bajar las escaleras.

La mente de Albert estaba alterada por los recuerdos de las imágenes de los rojos labios de Candy cubriendo su pene. La verdad, es que él había encontrado una mujer mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Su corazón se había detenido cuando ella le preguntó dulcemente sobre lo de _chupar su palo_. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido mientras su polla se hinchaba, recordando a Candy tragándose su semilla.

_Estoy obsesionado con mi esposa._

Albert siempre había desdeñado a los hombres cuyas novias gobernaban en la relación. Ahora sabía las partes de un hombre donde las mujeres mandaban. El corazón y el pene; los peores traidores de la mente de un hombre, en todos los tiempos.

– ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

– Detrás de ti, mi señor – El olor a primavera lo envolvió cuando ella se deslizó por el banco para sentarse. Como era costumbre en una mujer casada, ella llevaba un velo, algo que a Albert le gustaba ya que quería la vista de ese glorioso cabello suelto sólo para él. Albert notó el rubio del cabello de Candy iluminaba las sombras del gran salón.

– Fui a buscar la comida para romper el ayuno – A una señal suya, un ayudante de cocina puso un plato de madera sobre la mesa. – Venado, huevos, queso y pan fresco recién horneado.

Albert no oyó ni una sola palabra, demasiado ocupado mirando sus dientes blancos, sus hoyuelos y sus talentosos labios rojos. Esta misma mañana, había tomado sus bolas en su boca. Albert había estado con innumerables mujeres, mujeres más experimentadas que Candy, pero nunca había actuado como un adolescente como cuando ella había jugado con la cabeza de su polla entre sus labios, chupando su saco y volviendo otra vez a succionarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, su semilla había estallado sin control en la boca de la joven.

– No te gusta , mi señor – Ella bajó la cabeza. – ¿Estás recordando el veneno? Voy a probar tu comida primero para que no tengas motivos para imaginar...

– No, _elskling_ – Levantando la barbilla de Candy, Albert la miró fijamente y le habló en voz baja, para que solo lo escuchara ella. – A pesar de ser el paraíso comer de tus dedos o labios, lo probaré yo, porque tú eres demasiado valiosa para mí.

Los ojos de ella brillaron y Albert se asustó al pensar que le había dicho algo que la hiciera llorar.

Anthony se echó a reír y dio una palmada en la mesa, empujando la comida. – Es una lástima que nuestros hermanos Archie y Stear no lleguen hasta mañana, para poder contemplar lo enamorado que estás de tu esposa.

Albert sintió que su rostro se calentaba y volviéndose hacia Anthony le golpeó en la mandíbula.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la mueca repentina de Candy.

– No volverá a pasar de nuevo. – Le dijo a ella enderezandose y observando como Anthony se frotaba el mentón.

Albert devoró toda la comida del plato mientras Candy le explicaba que los baúles con su dote, ya habían llegado. ¿Habría llegado el tesoro mientras estuvo enfermo? ¿Le agradaría a Candy ver como él le mostraba a todos lo mucho que amaba a su esposa?

– ¿Vas a salir a cazar esta mañana, mi señor? – La sonrisa que ella le dirigió, hizo que su pecho doliera y que anhelara tomarla entre sus brazos.

– Sí – Contestó Albert besandole el dorso de la mano. – Hasta la noche, esposa.

Albert y Anthony pasaron el resto del día haciendo un inventario de las riquezas perdidas de Glasgow, descubriendo que el rey Edward no había exagerado cuando habló de las riquezas del castillo.

Los hermanos consiguieron carros para llevar todo al salón, después de la cena.

A Albert el día se le hizo demasiado largo.

Para su consternación, durante la cena Albert no pudo dejar de mirar a su novia, admirando su perfil perfecto y su sonrisa fácil, emborrachándose de su aroma a primavera. Él la alimentó eligiendo pequeños trozos de carne de su plato, acercándole la copa para que bebiese, y tocándola todas las veces que podía.

Cuando el ayudante de cocina no trajo una tarta de manzana, sino un pequeño pastel de grosella al final de la comida, Albert reprimió una sonrisa.

– ¿Es de tu agrado, mi señor?

– Sí, esposa. Es un milagro que después de las heladas hayas podido encontrar grosellas.

– El capitán Tom Stevens las envió. Ayer le di órdenes a él y a sus hombres para que volvieran a la corte del rey Edward, con un mensaje de agradecimiento.

Fue sólo debido a su entrenamiento de guerrero que Albert reprimió un grito, metiéndose un enorme pedazo de pastel en la boca para esconder la sonrisa tonta que amenazaba con tomar el control de su cara. Tom Stevens se había ido. Candy le había declarado su amor. Y nunca había comido un pastel de grosella tan delicioso.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta y Albert lo miró para verlo señalando a un paje. Minutos después, una mula arrastraba la primera de las pequeñas carretas.

Enfrascada en una conversación con Dorothy, Candy no se dio cuenta del ruido de los cascos del animal. Fue sólo cuando un jadeo colectivo atravesó el gran salón que levantó la vista.

Albert tenía su mirada fija en ella y no fue hasta que Anthony le dio un codazo en las costillas y gruñó, – Haz un brindis – que él apartó los ojos de su esposa.

Él cogió la mano de Candy y rozó sus nudillos con los labios.

En el repentino silencio, el escuchó su rápida respiración, y la vio palidecer y fruncir el ceño. Apretando su mano, Albert le susurró.

– Está todo bien, _elskling_.

Albert se volvió, miró a todos y levantando la copa, gritó.

– Yo devuelvo los tesoros de Glasgow a su legítima dueña, mi esposa, Lady Candy.

La alegría fue expresada con moderación. Su gente necesitaba tiempo para confiar en él, la historia del herrero había ayudado a que hubiera sonrisas, en vez de ceños fruncidos. Anthony y él habían añadido el cuerpo del monje y del cocinero a la fosa, incendiándolos después, garantizando que el herrero no fuese colgado.

Candy le dio las gracias por el regalo, sin soltar su mano de la de Albert, y a él no le importó que todos vieran como idolatraba a su esposa. Albert le dio más queso, mientras le metía un mechón de pelo, que se le había escapado, debajo del velo transparente y le besó el dorso de la mano varias veces.

No se quedaron mucho más en el salón. Albert llevó a su novia hacia la escalera, acompañado de silbidos, aplausos y gritos. Candy se ruborizó cuando llegaron a su cámara y él empezó a quitarle el vestido.

– ¿Tímida, _elskling_?

– Creo que fui muy atrevida ayer por la noche y esta mañana.

– Y eso es lo por lo que he estado esperando todo el día. Por ti desnuda en mis brazos. Eché de menos la sensación de tocarte, olerte, admirar esos hoyuelos.

Candy sonrió ampliamente y cuando Albert la tocó con un dedo en cada hoyuelo, desapareció su ligero ceño fruncido.

– ¿Puede ser que Lady Flamy te haya contado algo sobre el juego de lamer tu feminidad? – Los ojos de ella se ampliaron. – Es parecido, pero más dulce. Y no puedo esperar para devolverte el placer que me diste esta mañana. – Albert casi pudo ver las preguntas saliendo de su boca, pero poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios le dijo. – Primero tengo un regalo para ti. – Y poniéndola sobre las pieles de la cama, cogió un paquete de tela, giró la palma de ella hacia arriba y se la puso en la mano.

– Albert esto no es necesario, me basta con el regalo de bodas que ya me diste.

– Ábrelo – Le pidió Albert, conteniendo la respiración y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, queriendo ver todos los matices de su reacción.

Los delicados dedos desataron la cinta roja, y ella miró el brillante dragón de oro finamente labrado contrastando contra el tejido negro. Con un dedo, trazó la cola, la cabeza y luego lo miró con una pregunta en los ojos.

– ¿Me regalas un dragón, Cazador de Dragones?

– Voy a cazar y a matar a todos tus dragones, Candy, porque solo tú posees el corazón del Cazador de Dragones. Te amo Candy. – Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron y el pánico a que se echara a llorar hizo que Albert, rapidamente, buscara a tientas el otro regalo que tenía escondido. Agarrando una caja de madera se la mostró a ella.

– ¿Otro? Albert, es demasiado.

– Ábrelo – Le ordenó, esperando que ella lo entendiese.

Con cuidado, Candy abrió el pestillo de metal, levantó la tapa, y se rió a carcajadas. – Es una aguja. Preciosa, pero una aguja al fin y al cabo.

– Nunca vas a volver a enhebrar otra. Contrata a otras para que realicen esa tarea.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por que cuando entré en la cámara el día que Dorothy y tú estabais confinadas, te vi enhebrar una aguja. Te costó apenas un segundo pasar el hilo por el agujero.

– Las mujeres que cosemos lo hacemos a menudo así de rápido. – Le informó Candy inclinando la cabeza y con un brillo diabólico bailando en sus verdes ojos.

– Pero tardaste menos que lo que tardas en tomar un aliento. – Albert se enderezó y apretó los puños. – No enhebrarás una aguja de nuevo, esposa. A menos que sea cuando estés conmigo y te lleve toda una mañana, o tal vez una semana entera.

– Lo que tú ordenes, mi señor. – Respondió Candy ampliando su sonrisa. – Lo que tú ordenes.

**FIN**

******Como dicen colorin colorado esta historia a terminado espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado esta adaptacion y quiero darles la gracias a Luna, ZugeyGrandchester, Jenny, Maxima, nekito1 por sus comentarios, por su apoyo y por leerme cuídense mucho y mil gracias.**

******P.D. ****Quieren que suba la tercera parte de la saga ****envíen**** reviews**


End file.
